A gems guard dog
by Crazied-dude
Summary: team RWBY gets a new member but how will he come into the team, will they like him? stay tuned for the answers. i suck at summaries, please R&R. disclaimer i own nothing. this is my way of doing things in my stories. rubyxoc, yangxblake, weissxoc.
1. prologue

Prologue 

**Third person pov**

Grim right in the middle of a fight slices and dices his enemies with ease. He then proceeded to use close-mid range firing of duel pistols as they switch back from sword/melee mode (do take note that his guns turn into any melee weapon he seems appropriate for the combat situation). As the remaining enemy forces began to dwindle, but still wanting to fight him. He was beginning to get bored with this fight and decided to use the last weapon he had on him to finish it. He put away his pistols and then reaches at his back to grab something. When he grabbed it he pulled out his favorite weapon. As he moved it in front of him it unfolded and transformed into a scythe the also acted as a sniper rifle or shotgun with the right ammo.

As his weapon opened up into its scythe form. He then proceeded to laying waste to the remaining enemies. When he finished them off he turned around while also taking off his mask to the people that hid in the shadows behind him.

"Did you enjoy the show I put on for you two?" grim asked in his usual calm tone as his smile started to fade to his audience. both of them walked out of the shadows to talk to him face to face. As soon as they walked out of the shadows to reveal it was professor Ozpin and ms. Goodwitch.

"Yes we did." Ozpin said in his usual calm tone. "we will do as we agreed upon." Ozpin said finishing his notion.

"Good, then I will do as i agreed and join your academy as my end of the deal, and taking that open spot in your new student list that enters new student mid-year. Now the team you assigned me to?" Grim said extending a hand to ozpin. Ozpin gave him the data pad that contained the name of his new team and team mates. "Team RWBY? Interesting name" grim said with some interest in the team.

"Yes, now for a picture so the team knows what to capture." Goodwitch said holding up a camera to take a photo.

"Sure." Grim said as he zipped up his sweatshirt, hood, and put on his mask. "they have to look for my mask and hoodie if they want to find me." grim said with a grin that his mask was hiding. He finished up on making himself look good in his black hoodie and mask.

"ok." goodwitch said with irritation in her voice. Wondering why the hell he would make it hard for them.

Grim stood still, turning after each photo they took of him. After they were done taking pictures of him for the profile on him, giving them a set of 4 pictures and another picture of him fleeing the scene of a crime in his full get up. He then headed to leave the area and head to the nearest city to beacon. Ozpin and goodwitch looked over the pictures not noticing that grim had left already.

"Okay, ready to get back to the academy?"goodwitch asked looking up from the data pad to the director of the school.

"Yes, we will start preparations for this next week since we finished finding people for all the teams." ozpin said as he started walking back to the air ship.


	2. chapter 1: the assembly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN mid story:( )**

**Character thoughts: **_**"thought"**_

**Chapter 1: orientation **

**Third person pov**

**Overlooking the school**

It was a normal Monday at beacon academy except that all classes were canceled for the whole week. The announcement said that there was going to be an assembly for all first year teams. This announcement didn't give any details about what this was about, not even the teachers, they didn't knew anything about this.

Later

**Ruby's pov**

"So any of you guys know what what's going on?" I asked wondering what was going on to my team. They shook their heads on the fact that they didn't know what's going on.

"Nope, sorry sis, nothing, I went into a lot of circles to see if anyone knows what's going on, but nothing. Not even the teachers I asked, so either they're being really tight lipped about it or no one knows a thing about it." Yang said bored out of her skull looking at me.

"Maybe they're bringing in a new teacher to the school or something." Weiss said looking out at nothing, Completely bored.

"Maybe, but why cancel classes for a whole week?"Blake asked not looking up from her book

"Wouldn't it be better for the teacher too get some experience" I asked a bit confused.

**Third Pearson pov**

Ozpin walked out into the font of the room to make his announcement in the assembly hall. "All of you are probably wondering why I called this assembly today." He said while looking around making sure he had everyone's attention, which he had since he made his move to the front of the room. "The reason I called this assembly is because I'm adding a new member to each of your teams. Now this does not mean that any of you are not brilliant in dealing with a situation wether it be mental or physical." He said while looking around again making sure he still had everyone's full attention.

When he was done he continued his announcement. "You all have a data pad in you dorm rooms right now, they all contain information on you new member that and I could gather on them. Do take note that not all of them accepted willingly and had to be shown how weak they are but shown how much potential they have, some made deals with us so that both of us would benefit from it, and some joined willingly without a second thought. Also remember this when you go to collect them, this is a search and capture assignment. Do not under any circumstances are you allowed to kill them, that is all."ozpin said and started moving towards the door to leave.

Later in the academy hallways

"I wonder what kind of person he is?" Yang said hoping for a hot guy

"Me too I hope he's a nice guy." Ruby said with a little part if her hoping for the same thing as yang. "I wonder what kind of weapon he uses?" Ruby said while look down the corridor to make sure she doesn't bump into anyone

"How do you know it's a he? It could be a girl for all we know." Weiss said getting embarrassed at the thought of sharing a room with a boy.

"Weiss is right you know. We don't know anything about are new team mate so we shouldn't he are hopes up for nothing." Blake said looking at yang when she said that last bit but returned to looking forward down the hall.

"Alright then, let's hurry back to are room and read the profile." Yang said looking at them while they get closer to their dorm room.

"Yeah but I don't know about reading someone's profile without their permission." Ruby said with a little worry in her tone about doing this.

"True, but we got to do this so that we can find out where they are and the profile is are best option." Weiss said making Blake and yang think the same thing_ "look at her reassuring are leader"_

"Ok, let do this." Ruby said happy about the fact that they are meeting a new person as they arrived at they're dorm room and went inside.

**Chapter end**

**A/N: I would like to say that I will stay with third person pov I might go to separate person point of view in the future but when my writing gets better and I would like to say that I would very much appropriate any reviews about the chapters so that I can get a better way of writing. Also I'm able to pop these chapters out in like a 2-3 hours or so just by listening to music to help the writing process and until next time stay crazy.**


	3. chapter 2: the info

**a/n: now people i'm very very sorry about the lateness of this chapter, school is interfering and i can't afford to fail and repeat, that would look very bad for a college application, as you could guess.**

**I've also got an editor sorta he will help with my spelling and grammar, i'll tell you guy's his internet handle when he actually helps with a chapter. ok please r&amp;r it feeds my soul. ahahahahaha, oh i am crazy.**

**all pov**

as the team got to their room they started to move to over to the dresser. they noticed a data pad on top of it. ruby the picked it up so that they all could see what was on it.

**The****Rules**

1\. do not kill the person that has been assigned to you other wised it would lead to expulsion and will be put in jail.

2\. you must capture the target within the week provided

3\. the target can capture you at any moment of this objective, if you are captured you cannot help your teammates, your out until the target captures the rest of the team, the team captures the target, or the target releases you.

p.s. good hunting team RWBY, you'll need it - ms. goodwitch

That was it they looked at each other with confusion, "okay..., lets find out who this guy is and capture them." yang said enthusiastic about who they were going to meet. they were all curious even weiss for a change.

when they opened the profile they found little to nothing, the only things they found were a few photos of him. finding out that it was a guy didn't really please weiss, she became mentally worried and embarrassed about the fact that they might have to sleep in the same room as a boy. the other stuff they found were a name of a place and a few names he goes by, but nothing else.

name:N/A

code names: grim reaper(prefers to be called grim), shadow

gender: male

most likely place to be at the moment: the whispering shadow

**warning**: do not threaten his friends or family, results if happens very violent and blood thirsty

current occupation: gang boss

"wait, I know the place it talks about." yang said becoming more and more happy about the location they're about to visit.

"so do i." blake said noticing the location as well

"what is it?" ruby asked with confusion on how both yang and blake

"a night club for teens." yang said happy about the fact that she might be able to party.

"not only that but it's also one of the most accurate information distribution center in the city, thousand of bit of information goes though there." blake commented on that, making yang look aty her in confusion.

"and how do you know that." weiss asked looking accusingly at blake.

"i used it from time to time when i was getting information for a mission when i was with the white fang. i told them i got it from juniors club, so that i didn't end up dead because i told them about the place."blake said making sure to to star at weiss with anger fill eye as if trying to shoot daggers at her from her eyes.

"well how come non of us have heard it being a clubor a information distribution center" ruby asked confused big time about this.

"well because they only help those in desperate need of the information or those that have the money to pay for the information about somethings." blake said finishing the conversation about it

everyone had begun to absorb the information. "ok let's go." ruby said cheery about meeting a new person to add to their team.

"ok." everyone said but weiss said hers a little weakly about the result this would cause


	4. Chapter 3: the meet and greet

**Chapter 3**

narrator pov

They walked into the club, just as courtesy call started to play. "whoa." Weiss said looking around. "yeah, I know, follow me." Yang said gesturing them to follow her, they did. The group soon realized she was taking them to the bar.

Once they reached the bar, the bartender looked at them and asked "what can I get you?" Yang decided to respond to his question. " Yeah, two Shirley temples, some milk, and a glass of water, I guess?" yang said looking at the others. "Alright, coming right up." the bartender said and went to fix the drink up for them. Before they paid the bartender asked them a question "anything else I can get you?" the bartender said with a look saying he know why they came here, but to be sure.

"um yeah, we are looking for a guy nicknamed grim reaper." Ruby said with a bit of wonder in her voice as how he knew they needed something else. "i knew it! Mark you owe me $50! He yell." across the club at a guy looking back at him pissed and flipped him off while he laughed victory. "now back to business, if you want to talk to the boss you need to go up there." he said pointing up at the clubs upper level that was open to the club completely. "you see the guy leaning over the railing with the hood, looking over the club?" they shook their heads in a yes. "That the boss, you see those stairs?" he asked pointing at a stair case that was slightly hidden. "yes" ruby replies. "that's how your going to get to him, also tell the guard at the stairs your team name." "ok." ruby said as she and her team mates walked over to the stars. Once they reached the stairs the guard stopped them from going up. "name?" he asked and ruby a bit nervous relied "team RWBY." The guard asked "with a u or a w?" Weiss bored and aggravated stepped in front of ruby and said "with a w you nuisance." the guard looked at her completely cold with emotion and told them "good, now get up there before I throw your whole group out of this place." the guard stepped aside to let them go up so they could talk to the guy everyone refers to as boss. As they made their way over toward the guy looking over the club until someone came running over to him and told him something he, looked very worried and what he was saying to him. As the guy looked at the person that just ran over to him, he nodded and told him to do something because the guy was not run back the way he came he want to a unmarked door the must be locked be cause he fished in his pocket to find the key. Their attention returned to the guy over at the railing he turned around to look at them and he gestured them to follow. He jumped off the railing landing on the main floor of the club.

Grims pov

The group followed me as I made my way to the dj station in an elevated corner, he must have seen me because he started preparing a mic for me. As I got up there he cut the music and gave me the mic. Everyone was looking at me and him with a questioning look on all their faces. "hey, listen up, all civi's, get the hell out of here through the back and side doors marked exit unless you want to be shot up with holes." I said with a monotone voice and they all knew I was being serious and ran over to the doors not leaving anyone behind. After 40% of the people in the club left the remaining were looking at me waiting for orders. "now everyone we are doing the foot hold plan, so alpha you get the front, beta you get the back and charlie you get the roof, also remember if you guys start to get pushed back ask for me or one of the members of team RWBY."

They all shook their heads in acknowledgment of the order. They all moved to the armory to get their weapons leaving me with team RWBY. "and you must be team RWBY?" I asked with a smile on my face. They nodded. _'is it just me or is the leader cuter in person' _I thought to myself. "ok, if you don't mind could you help me with this please?" I asked them, yang spoke "yeah what team would leave their new member to do this on their own?" ruby agreed as well as blake but the one that seemed to be the snow princess of the group said "no, why would I help some one I don't even know?" she got looks from the rest of the group saying your going to help him with us on this ok. She caved in "ok."

"ok, if your all in agreement I need ruby and weiss out front in the other building there should be some ammo there, ruby you snipe the guys in the front, weiss I need you to protect her as she snipes, if something comes up and you need some help don't be afraid to ask." They nodded and ran out of the building to the one across the street, "blake, I need you to cover the side and back doors, can you do that?" she nodded and went to her position, " yang I need you up top to keep any guys from getting in but I recommend staying away from the sky light because my guys are going to starts shooting threw it to hit the guys that are going to be coming down, ok." she nodded and ran to her position.

**Third person pov**

As everyone ran to their positions as weiss, yang, and blake thought the same thing 'was_ ruby staring at him the whole time?' _once they reached their positions they got ready for the fight. The fight started with cars swarming the club and surrounding it but when the people in the cars got out they were met with bullets to the chest, legs, arms, the heads, everything was shot or something was shot on each of the invaders. The first wave in the front was nearly gone in the first 3 minutes. The wave in the back to longer to get rid of because they just funneled in easy kills but slow killing. Up top was taking now time at all to approach, but because well yang was their fucking shit up with her gauntlets as the chopper got in range which was a pretty big area, it took not time at all to knock the out of the air.

More and more choppers came and it became over whelming for yang (yeah that many choppers) some were able to drop off men to get in threw the skylight but once they were above it a spray of bullets greeted them as they tried to enter threw the top of the club but failed. Grim was having some fun in the shoot out fire the gunmen in the head or slicing them, it was like play time to him. He started smiling under his mask (for his mask imagine a ear to ear smile with sharp teeth think of soul grinning from soul eater, those type of teeth and for the eye's look up the guy in google images) and if he was grinning then his lieutenants were smiling liking a crazy person because of the fight.

**Time skip of 1 hour 30 minutes**

As everyone cooled down from the fight and started looting the bodies for some valuables and money to pay off the cops that would be coming. They started collecting the bodies to stash some them where for now. "hey what's the damage on our side guys?" grim asked his gang which was more like a family to him then some of his real family. "well the clubs shot full of holes and we only got 25 injured but nothing serious we can patch them up no problem." the lieutenant with black hair, red eyes, in all black cloths."yeah, that's merc he's the face of the gang, but a giant show off, so don't be surprised if he tries to ask you out" grim said looking at the RWBY team. "hey boss what do you want us to tell the police to give as a report?" the other lieutenant asked grim. "destroy some of the cars and blow a steam pipe, tell them it was a massive crash caused by a busted steam pipe, got it!" grim told them. "you got it boss." the blue haired lieutenant with blond hair and blue eyes. "that's lucy, we call her DL because-" him was cut off by weiss.

"Because it's short for dear lucy I assume." said weiss in her I know everything attitude. "uh... no it stand for devils luck or the devils lucy. But yeah she's my top eye's and ears on the street so if anything is going down I know about it pronto." grim corrected her. After grim introduced them to everyone he walked back with them to the academy.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the academy he stopped, they stopped walking when the realized he stopped. "what's wrong?" ruby asked confused. "it's just that I got to get back to my place. I was just walking you guys back up to the gates because I got stuff to take care of that's all." after grim finished ruby's expression changed to depressed. She lets out a depressed "ok". As he turned around and started walking away weiss asked him 2 questions "hey mister cool and mysterious I have a couple of questions." she said glaring at him for not giving them his name or anything about him "ok, shoot."

he turned around and looked at them.

"ok first question what your name?" weiss asked in a snotty tone. "the names Grim J. R. Reaper, as the profile said call me grim."grim said looking at them. "Anything else" Grim asked looking ar weiss. "yes, how exactly do you live, like in an apartment or at a house, with someone or alone?" Grim sighed from boredom of these questions. "Ok I live alone in a apartment and the only way I'm living there is because the owner of the complex is a family friend, and if you want anymore info you only going to get it in a game of truth and dare where the penalty for not doing the truth or dare is to drink. So see yea tomorrow, ok."

He turned around and started walking away.

**Grim's pov**

As i'm walking away from them I start to think. _'Geez what is with them, I get a snoop which can't be all bad, I get a girl that obviously has a crush on me but that's not bad at all and two lesbians which is kinda hot, I just wish they would make out and focus on something, I just hope this turns out better then that orphanage gig.'_ I kept on walking until I reached my apartment complex greeted uncle jackson and went up to my apartment where I was greeted by my favorite wolf pup" how you doing boy, how you doing?" As I was nearly licked to death I asked him to back off. "Ok, ok, down boy, down." He obediently got down and started walking to the couch to go back to sleep. There was a small tapping on the window. It was my favorite crow. "hey girl, what's up?" I petted her for a bit but she flew off to the roof where her nest was but she hadn't found a mate yet so it was just a place for her to sleep in. I agree with the two and go to my room get some clothes take a shower change then get in bed to sleep, because I was tired as hell.

**Team RWBY's pov: just bit before grim got to his apartment**

They had to sneak in because the school was locked down and it was pass lights out. When they reached their room they started to talk. "So that was the new guy? He doesn't seem so bad as I thought he would be." yang said as they started to sit down in a circle to discuss what they think of this new guy. "yeah but why is he so secretive and why did he say in a game of truth and dare that we will get to know him?" weiss said wondering what it could mean. "he said that if you don't do the truth or the dare you drink so it's a drinking game." yang gave information on the subject. "ok maybe if we play we get to know him better and it would make him more trust worthy I guess, but I still wouldn't care if we did this game, because I kinda like him." ruby said shocking everyone except yang who was proud of her sister finding her some she loves. Yang made out with blake while she was still in shock witch brought her back to reality. "you and I are going to do something later, now ruby tell be what you find interesting in this guy." ruby blushed wildly. As weiss and blake went to sleep yang and ruby started talking and boy did yang find out how much ruby already likes him

**A/N**

**thank you all for reading this and for waiting I will be posting the next chapter some point tomorrow or very very early in the morning the next day so thank you for the wait blame school and the how complex it was to approach the meeting of the two factors so yeah bye and please give me review they are what keep me alive and intrestided in writing this although it is going to get fun soon. So bye. *explosion in the background* oh come on I can't rant for this long**

**Robo: no!**

**Bye, bye, people**


	5. Chapter 4: the past, boredom, wolf pup

**third person pov**

It was late Tuesday morning as the rwby gang got dressed and went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. They got themselves some food and sat at their usual table. They sat with team jnpr and discussed their efforts to getting their new partners.

"we got are to cooperate very easily." jaune said looking at the team across the table from them. "ares is cold but if needed he will accept help from people but that's it, we know nothing but his name and he doesn't trust us with his personal info, like how he normally acts." weiss said irritated in the fact that they knew absolutely nothing about the new person on they're team. "speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." grim said right behind weiss, which made her and the two teams squeak or jump in surprise. Grim let out a chuckle from the fright he gave them. "seriously you guys had it coming complaining you have to work with worse information then everyone else, I told them to with hold information from you guys to see how you would cope with it." grim said with his hood covering his eyes. He sat in the empty seat next to ruby, that seat got him pinned next to weiss. "so, who did you guys get as a new partner." yang asked, wondering who new people are, that are joining their school. "some girl name jade. No clue how to get her to speak to us though." jaune said completely out of ideas. Grim jumped up at the mentioning of the name. "wait, what is her last name?" he asked with a worry written on his face even though you could only see half of it.

"Her name was soith I think, why do you ask." jaune asked curious of what he might know. Grim shivered and put his head in his arms and the leaned on the table. "shoot me." was all he said and remained there for a bit even when he was asked by ruby why he wants that to happen to him. "I will only say this and only this unless you can convince me, she's my ex-girlfriend."

They all stared at him in shock. "so what, you still got feels for her?" yang asked, thinking in the back of her mind that ruby might not have a shot with grim. "yeah, I got feelings for her." with that ruby's heart sank into depression. "they're hatred and fear." with that ruby was thrown into confusion about this whole situation. "ok so what made you hate and fear her then break up with her?" weiss asked with curiosity soaked into every word.

"i'll tell you this and try to imagine the scenario, it involved her, a knife, and my reproductive organs and put yourself in that scenario." those words made jaune and ren shudder under the image of that happening to them. "and how did you break up with her exactly?" pyrrah asked. "simple, I hired a person that trains monkeys, used a hotel room, a rope, a timed release of knock out gas, a gas mask, and some eggs. I used the monkey trainer to train the monkey how to swing down the rope and who to throw eggs at, the gas mask was so I didn't pass out, and the knock out gas was so that she didn't kill me."

A/N: ok so i'm going to put it like this

' this for anything said in flash back

" this for someone interrupting the flash back

that's it have a good time reading

**Flash back**

grim's pov

ok I just walked into the hotel room. I told the guy at the front desk to call up o tell me when my ex showed up and asked for the floor and room number. After ten minutes of getting started and getting everything in place I called her up tell her to go to the usual hotel we use for private time with each other. 'it's at the same building different room though.' she just said 'ok' and asked for the number I just said that 'I don't know what it is so you should check with the guy at the front desk.' she did that I got a call from the guy in at the front desk saying she's going up so I started the timer on the knock out gas and take a seat at on the couch and wait for everything to happen as planned.

She got to the room and knocked I let her in and stood in line with the window she went in for a kiss and I stopped her before anything happened. ' listen I need to talk to you about something.' she looked at me for a second and said ' what is it or can it wait for a bit?' I said ' no it can't.. listen I think we should break up.' her face was switching between sadness and anger she yell 'YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!' she rushed at me and that's when the monkey comes into play he swings down and when he landed himself on the railing on the balcony and threw an egg at her head.

It crashed against it's target, drawing the attention of a very angry now single person. The monkey closed the doors to the balcony and locked it. That gave me time to put on the gas mask and for the gas to be released and knock her out. The gas filled the room in seconds and her strength was going. She fell onto the floor unconscious. I opened all the window in the room to let the gas out. When it finally cleared out I took her down stares put a note in her hand and left her on one of the couch's in the lobby

**flash back end**

third person pov

"and that's how we broke up." at some point of the the story grim got up to freely use hand gestures. After grim just finished his story a faunnus with rabbit ears was being teased by the leader of team CRBL. Grim got up and said. "excuse me, I need to teach some one a lesson." grim walked over to the guy pulling on the rabbit faunas's ears and said "you might want to let go of her ears dude, it would seem that it's hurting her." grim said observing the situation. Cardin looked at him with a hint of not caring and annoyance. "get lost you loser. Hahaha. Why should I care they're just animals." he continued on pulling her ear. Grim just let out a sigh of frustration. "you know, we could of done this the easy way. But of course the bully is the idiot." grim grabs Cardin's wrist and pulls it toward the bunny faunus. Cardin looks at him with a question look. Grim squeezes Cardin's wrist, then something pops in his wrist. "oh, did you feel that. Seems that your wrist in turning or is it fracturing? You tell me." Cardin releases the faunus's ear and grim let's go of cardin's wrist. "see, now was that so hard?" grim smiled at what he did.

At that time Cardin get's up and throws a punch at grim. Grim ducks and push's Cardin back down to the table. "get him!" Cardin said to his team mates. The others at the table start to get up to fight. "don't bother, these guys are small fry." grim said to the others, they looked at him for a bit and just sat down, watching to see what happens. Russel went into tackle grim and dove sky were going to punch him but that plan was foiled when grim dodged Russel and slammed his face into the floor. Dove went in to attack him while he was busy but received a elbow to the chin from grim as he was coming up, dove fell backwards from the sudden hit. sky just up and ran when he saw the rest of his team on the ground and Cardin was fuming (A/N imagine smoke coming out of his ears like it was a cartoon, lol.) Cardin just ran at him swinging wildly at grim. Grim just kept on dodging and dodging.

Grim grew tired of this nonsense and just uppercut him and he fell back on to the ground unconscious. During the hole thing, grim's zip up jacket became unzipped and his hood fell off. Grim had bedhead brown hair and blue eye. 'not so bad on the eye's' ruby thought. Grim shirt said dead man walking with an arrow pointing at him. His red ear buds came into view, they had a skull on each one. Someone walked over to him with a look of anger or disappointment. "what the hell happened here grim?" grim looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "simple I just beat your teams ass and did it with no effort. You may want to whip the into shape fangs." grim said to the guy that apparently was named fangs. Fangs looked at his team in disappointment. Grim walk back to the others pulling his hood over his face and leave the hoodie unzipped. Once he got back to them he sat next to ruby. Her looking at him with a day dream expression.

He put his head down on the table and said "can you guys show me around so I know where to go around here. I was just wondering around when I found you guys here." he sounded bored and uninterested in anything. "sure, we got nothing to do today I guess." yang answered because ruby was caught up in a day dream, weiss was still angry at the scare he gave them and blake was lost in a book uninterested in what was going on. "thanks." he said and looked like he went back to not caring and probably went back to listening to music.

When they were done they let him know that they were now going to show him around. They showed him all over the campus and finally they're dorm room. "ok look I'm not sharing a room with some crazy person got that buddy!" weiss snapped at grim. "ok first I'm not sharing a room with you guys and second I'm not crazy I'm creatively insane." what he said made them all confused. 'What does he mean he's not staying in the same room as them?' was what was going through all their minds. Grim put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out some black dust." this dust is infused with my aura, so it does what ever the fuck I want it to." they were slightly confused at what he meant so he decides that he would show them.

Grim threw it in the air and it started moving in a organized way. "see now to make it do the reason why I brought it with me." the dust suddenly went to the floor at the bottom of ruby's and weiss's bunk beds. The dust took a shape of a trap door. "now this is the way I'm going to get back her from my apartment so I don't have to walk or drive here and not stay in your room. Come on I'll show you the place." grim opened the trap door and climbed down the ladder as he got down and off the latter he got a nice view of ruby's panties. '*mental whistle* red panties with black hearts' grim thought but moved before they noticed anything. "ok this is it. My apartment." he showed everyone the living room the small kitchen and the hall that had three doors on opposite sides their and a door at the end of the hall. There was a blanket on the couch and then something moved under it. Blake noticed this and went to check what it was. When she lifted up the blanket a wolf pup jumped on her. She let out a yelp and fell backwards being attacked with licks from the pup. She started laughing from the fact that the little guy got her.

Grim walked over and picked up the pup by the scruff of it's neck and bringing it up to it's face. "alright hunter chill with the licking, you got her." grim said in a happy tone. The pup lick his nose and he let out a small chuckle and put the pup down and help blake up. "sorry, he does that to everyone that falls for it." weiss looked at him with a questioning look. " I thought you said you live alone?" grim looked at her. "i do technically live alone, but physically I live with this little guy." after that they mostly talked. Well more like the original members of team RWBY talked about themselves and asked small questions.

**A/N alright guy's that's it for now. I'm trying to make it crazy the next chapter because they play the game in the next chapter but i'm wondering it ruby and grim's cherries pop or not. Tough choice because I want to drag it out but I really want these two to fuck so please, please, please give me a answer on which you want more the fucking or the relationship forming let me know.**

**RoBo: you just think of fucking don't you.**

**crazy: no, I think of other things.**

**RoBo: burning down half a town doesn't count.**

**Crazy: hey, I didn't think of that and blame the alcohol you made me drink. So fuck you.**

**RoBo: hey, I think of other thing though.**

**Crazy: RoBo you do realize that you face book it almost porn hub right**

**RoBo: oh shut up.**

**Crazy: what ever but yeah kill you guy's some other time ok I won't start the next chapter until someone gives me their opinion. Majority rules. **


	6. Chapter 5: crazy kill fest

**A/N ok I lied no truth or dare now but later in the story because I want to make this crazy. You don't like it give me some points on where it became shit and I'll make sure not to make the same mistake. So don't say "you write a terrible story you fagot"because that doesn't tell me where I messed up in this story. Ok good well on to the story. Also the dogs are the new students and they're status is at the bottom of the ranking in their teams but they only receive orders from the team leader. And fangs is a guy just to let you guy's/gals know if I didn't tell you already.**

**Two weeks later**

Ruby's pov

All the new students adapted well to being in school. During those two weeks there have been fights between the dogs and let this be told grim was at the top of all of it. He never lost not once to anyone, but something was up when he fought. He never wore the mask that he did when we first met, odd.

We just go into an assembly and prof. Ozpin was going to the mic. "hello all of you glad you all could come now this concerns only the dogs but I see you all wanted to come along to see what happening. Well the temple in the emerald forest inside the canyon is going to be an arena for them to fight in." there was silence then some talking about what's going to happen or what's that suppose to mean. Someone asked "who came up with this idea?" everyone looked at him. "well grim came up with the idea. Mind coming down and explaining what it's meant to be?" grim got up and grumbled something under his breath.

Once he got down to the stage he sighed and started. "the intention is to test whose the weakest and whose the strongest so we get whose good and can handle what. Plus I think it would be fun to fight or try and kill each other." he said completely normal in a bored tone. "ok then whose going to be the ref for these fights?" fangs asked. (A/N fangs is more light grim's rival but also his friend at times almost as unpredictable as grim. Trust me in the next chapter or two you guy's will see grim go crazy.) "I am but only when i'm not fighting, you are when I am fighting." fangs shifted in his seat. " ok what if were fight each other?" grim thought about for a bit. "then someone that's not fighting is the ref." fangs just laughed at this. "your improvising left and right aren't you?"

grim just chuckled a little "you can read me like a book. Grim said laughing. Once the laughing died down grim continued. "ok, now the way this works you can pick how many people you want to fight but it's randomized to pick who would be the best match up as you opponents. You can also select 1 vs all but that would possibly mean your own funeral." he said bored

**2 hours later**

all pov

everyone of the dogs was tired and the top three were chosen. Grim #1 jade #2 and fangs #3. but the odd thing was that after a half hour in the build the all blacked out. Nothing just black.

When everyone came they saw grim shirtless hanging from chain that were drilled into the wall of the auditorium(A/N: the muscles grim has are like those of kriege from borderlands but a little less then that much). There were two girls with two guards one on either side of them. One of them started talking. "oh, glad your all awake." "yes now you all can watch as we slice your friend." "guess we should wake him up." the two said too each other.

The two girls moved over to where grim was hanging from and slapped him. "WAKE UP!" they shouted. Grim grumbled getting up from his little nap. His head moved a little trying to get up. When he did he only said "can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he looked at the two, studying them. "and you are?" he said with curiosity. "Well we are your care takers and these are the tools that we will be using on you." the one of the left gestured to themselves and to a cart of knives. Two guards came in and went to the two girls. "we came here to collect some of them." he said to the two of them. "ok, who are you here to take then?" the one in black asked.

"the members of team RWBY is who we're here for. So would you mind telling us who they are?" the guard asked will a bored tone. "sure." the one in black said (A/N the chick in black is the one in control of torturing grim and is more out going the here twin who is dressed in white.). She pointed at ruby, weiss, blake, and yang. The guards took them away so they could be imprisoned in separate rooms. This slightly pissed off grim because he didn't know what they were going to do to them. After a few moments of silence a hologram popped up of a man dressed in a completely white suit and over coat with silver hair. "why hello there grim, been quite awhile since we last met." grim kept his composure but his eyes relieved that he was pissed off to the point where he might just self destruct. "hey, you fucking asshole, I thought you were dead from the last time we met." grim was letting out a little bit of his anger through his words. "no, i'm thankfully not." the man seemed to be trying to anger grim but the anger inside grim was rising but not making him change his expression. "well then mind telling me why you took my team?" the man grinned. "simple, i'm going to have them watch as I have these two torture you in front of this school and watch at how they react. This will be very good entertainment." the hologram disappeared and the two started choosing knives to tortured him with.

The finally decided on their knives of choice to torture him with. They slowly cut at him with jaggeder knives for thirty minutes. Once they stopped to marvel at their handy work they were slightly disappointed at the fact the grim didn't scream out of pain. Grim just hung there gritting hit teeth at the torture when they rook a break grim just panted at the pain the was going through his body. Everyone wide eyed at the sight trying to look away but couldn't and surprised at how he didn't scream.

The man in white was displeased at the sight of grim not screaming. He sent down a man with a poison that would slowly kill grim painfully but not without making him scream while it was in his system. Before the man reached the room where the torturing was happening he used a hologram to talk to him one last time. "you know i'm disappointed at this right." he said to grim. Grim just panted and started to form a smile. "what's the point in torturing me jack? Are you trying to break me with pain before you off me, is that it? If it is then I have to tell you one thing, you can't break what already broken got that?" the man in white was starting to get pissed. Then the man with the gas mask filled with poison walked in. jack grinned at this, grim changed his smile to a frown. "you see i'm going to torture you with poison this time try it and see if you'll break now."

the man walked to grim and put in on his face and started pumping in the poison in to the mask. Grim tried holding his breath but failed. He breathed in the poison until there was nothing left in the tank. The man removed the mask from grim's face and his head fell. The man walked away from him. Something inside grim snapped. Grim slowly moved his head up to look around him, as he brought his face up everyone noticed that he had a murderous look.

He put his feet against the wall and jumped off it flipping to end up above the the point where the chains were bolted into the wall. He started to push against the wall making the chains come out bit by bit. When it finally came off the wall he was launched of the wall from the shier force of him pushing. He landed on the guy with the gas mask he took the gun from him shot one of the guards that accompanied the two girls in the shoulder. He used him as a human shield. Pointed the gun at the other guard and fire bullet going into his head and shot the guy he was using as a shield in the head. The hologram of jack popped up again. "well, that was unexpected. But interesting, how about a game between you and I, and you friends lives?" grim was so pissed he didn't even respond except for growl at the man. "you got ten minutes to get the keys from me and too you four friends before I have them painfully executed." the man disappeared and a holographic timer popped up. "hey ozpin how would you like him brought to you dead, alive a bit mauled?" ozpin looked at him thinking. "alive, but you can do what ever you want just don't kill him."

ozpin was stern when he spoke to grim because he was dead serious. "okay, you got it." as he was talking to ozpin, grim's eye's slowly changed as did his scowl, the scowl turned into a smile and the eye's turned silver instead of being blue. Grim walked over to his torturers. "now where is me hoodie." the girl in white easily intimidated went to retrieve it from where they stashed it. She gave him the hoodie and he put it on. Grim took something out of the inside pocket in his hoodie and placed it on his face, he quickly zipped up the hoodie and put on the hood.

Once that was done he took the dust he had in his pocket and threw it in the air it stayed the moving to eye height of grim, he reached out and grabbed his favorite weapon that he loved to wield. He drew it out his scythe and turned it into a shotgun. Put some wireless ear buds in his ears. " let the game begin fucker." grim said composed and slightly calm. The timer started and grim bolt out of there. The timer shrunk and on the screen was an image of grim running down the hall. As grim came across the first squad of enemies he started shooting taking out one guy and injuring two others. He ducked into an open room and continued to fire until there was what seemed to be no one else he threw a grenade just in case. He heard a scream of fear but it fell after the grenade went off assuming that the man was dead he moved forward. After fight more and more squads he noticed that they were increasing in size the last one nearly got him he was running low (A/N: his ammo is teleported into his gun's via his aura so his energy was running a tad low so don't question how I'm adding things in as I'm going with this character I'm building him up and trying to limit it on somethings.). The time between reload was increasing. As he approached the next he stared firing carefully, trying not to run out of ammo too fast and have to hide and recharge a bit that would get him cornered as he took cover in a nearby hallway he was saw a grenade roll about 5 feet away next to him. "well shit." as the grenade went off his aura surrounded him to create armor but it didn't save him completely. Some of the shrapnel got threw hit aura shield and dug into his skin leaving cuts and holes in his body.

As the blast ended he got up and ran to take out the remaining forces not noticing the pain thanks to the adrenaline. After he cleared the way of enemies he was 20 feet from the headmasters office with a hallway in between him and the door to the office. As he walked to the door knowing he had enough time to walk it, a big guy started to walk out of the hallway. The guy was covered in body armor and had a Gatling gun ready to fire at any moment. Grim stopped to see the man walk out of the hallway to face and all he could say was "fuck, dude what the hell do they feed you?" grim pointing a finger at the giant. The giant said nothing. "silent much better then your comrades is what I can say." grim went to work and bolted running at the guy as the gun started to spin, warming up. Just a second before the gun started firing grim slid under neath the guy to end up behind him.

Grim jumped onto the guys bask and tor of his helmet. Grim put the end of the barrel to the mans head and pulled the trigger. The man brain matter splattered everywhere. The man fell dead. Grim walked to the door and kicked it in.

as the door slammed into the room broken off it's hinges, grim rolled in and pulled the trigger on the shotgun twice killing the two only guards. He moved to the cowering man in the chair. "hey buddy, what's up?" grim said in a raspy but slightly crazy voice. "please don't kill me." the man begged. "oh, don't worry I won't, I need to bring you back alive, but I hear it's worse when they interrogate you on why you pulled these actions." the man quivered in fear. "now the keys to the cuffs and where my team is?" the man gave him the key and where the rest of team RWBY was held. "thanks oh and one more thing." the man looked at him in confusion.

"night, night asshole." grim slammed the side of his shotgun into the face of man head knocking him out. Grim walked away from the knocked out man and moved on to the area where his team was being held captive. The closest was yang and he knew her anger would help clear out these guy's. He found the door and creatively decided to knock on it. As the guards saw the whole thing on the monitor two stationed at the door and one behind yang as a shield. Boy was she pissed. As the door spontaneously open guards pointing their guns out of the door way. And smoke grenade that was shaped into a frag grenade entered the room as the two guards jumped for it the smoke grenade went off. "what the?" one of them said. "it's smoke." as the were blabbering grim rolled into the shot the man on his left with the shotgun and went to punch the guy hiding behind yang light's out.

When the man fell grim went to remove the cuffs from her hands. As yang rubbed her wrists from the cuffs being to tight grim opened up a little door way to his arsenal. Grim pulled out a shotgun and some explosive shells and handed it to yang. "will this do?" yang raised a eye brow at what he was giving her. She took it and the ammo. "now madam would you like to finish him off or shall I?" grim gestured to the man on the floor next to the chair. She shot him in the leg. "a wise choice. Now I need you to get to the weapons room where they store all are weapons n those lockers and secure it." he said in what would seem as a commanding tone. Yang arched an eye brow. "no, i'm coming with you so we can rescue the others." she said in a demanding tone. "no your not, I need you in that room so that we have weapons to clear this place out and that's where all our weapons are stored got it." grim giving her logic and tactic over the bond between her and her team mates. She gave in and nodded her head. They went opposite directions yang heading towards the arsenal and grim heading to blake.

As yang approached the arsenal she didn't come across and enemies which seemed odd to her. When she open the doors to the arsenal she found five guy just standing around doing nothing just bored. When one guy notice her the rest sprung into action and took cover. Yang saw a target and fired. The target was killed but the recoil was so strong that it sent her back a few steps. She grinned at the recoil and decided to use it to her advantage. She aim her shotgun behind her, jumped and fired it sent her flying into the room sending the men into confusion at what the hell she was doing in that short amount of time she fire the gun 4 times adapting to the recoil quickly as the last of them fall dead she ran to her locker and got her gauntlets she put the gun in her locker and put on her gauntlets and waited for either friend of foe.

As grim arrived at blakes room holding room he nearly pulled the same trick as last time but decided to pull a little stealth on this. He knocked on the door, the men burst it open and started shooting not realizing that he slipped in behind them and stabbed the man that stayed in the room with his knife and shot the two with his pistol in the back of the head. Grim removed the cuffs off of blake. She looked at him with a slight surprise at his stealth. Grim took as smg that look kinda like hers but had no mods on it. Grim handed it to her and gave her some ammo for the gun. "arsenal with yang got it?" grim asked in a monotone tone. Blake nodded and started to run for the arsenal.

Grim moved onto the next room to get weiss out of her holding cell. As her approached on of the guys bursts out of the room points the gun at him. Grim moves to disarm the man as he does so he uses him as a human shield. Grim turned with his shield and pointed a gun toward the two remaining, fired twice and they fell dead. Grim pistol whip the guy he was using as a shield and he fall down out cold. Grim went over and removes weiss's cuff and got her a revolver for her to use. "now have you ever used a gun before?" grim asked weiss concerned. "no, but how hard could it be?" grim explained how to use it properly. "ok, got it." weiss said as she started walk towards the arsenal. Grim grabbed her hand. "where are you going?" he asked in a confused tone. " I thought you would have me go to the arsenal like the others?" grim just shook his head no. "no I need you to come with me and get ruby. Mainly because I slightly don't trust you with that gun."

"what, you don't trust me not to screw up with this thing." grim just looked at her for a moment. "no, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I know you'll screw up with it and hurt yourself and possibly break you hand or nose." weiss saw the concern hidden underneath the mask. "ok, fine but if you get us killed-" weiss started but grim cut her off. "you'll kill me in the after life. I heard the threat many time before." weiss fumed a little at the fact that he cut her off. "let's get going." grim said wanting to get to ruby before something happens.

As grim and wiess moved to the room where ruby was in they expected one of them to burst through the door to surprise them and attack. But no nothing came from the door that meant that they were waiting for them and this meant that as soon as grim was at the door they might start firing. Grim moved to the door and just winged it. He punched the door through, making the door shatter giving him cover from the gunman. As grim moved through the room he knocked out the guards and went over to releasing ruby.

Grim gave her his scythe as a weapon. "ok now that everyone is free from the game I can go get the package." grim stared the walk towards the headmasters office with the two of them following him. Ruby could barely look at him. She felt as if it was her fault that he was tortured. But it wasn't I was just some jackass that pissed him off. As the were about to round a corner grim gave some advice about what they were about to see. "ok I recommend that you look at the wall to your right or just close your eyes and hold onto me if you don't have the stomach to see the dead body up ahead." ruby closed he eye's and grabbed onto his shoulder. Weiss just looked forward. She was used to it, coming from a family with a target on her back.

Once they entered the room grim walked over to the knock out body of the man that caused this. They dragged him to the auditorium and said over the hologram showing him that yang and blake should make it to the auditorium because they were done and there was no need to get fight the guy's there, unless they realize they lost their paycheck were pissed or were just leaving either way possibly no need to fight.

As yang and blake made their way to the auditorium but they came across some problems. By the time they got to the auditorium they were tired and as soon as the got there the took a seat in a chair in the room. Grim was trying to find the key that would unlock all the lock but found non, until he realized that a key had a button on it. He pressed it and all the cuff fell off they're wrists. "well you can interrogate him later I guess or whatever your going to do with him. See yea." grim had tacken of his mask pulled down his hood and was heading out the door what someone asked him a question. "what the hell are you." grim turn amd smiled at him. "i'm a person that's be surrounded by death his whole life." with that he left and headed towards the trap door in team RWBY's dorm room.

**1 hour later**

after the fight everyone was starting to head back to their rooms in a slight state of shock. As the rwby gang made their way to their room they were thinking the same thing. _'how is he doing after that many wounds?' _as they entered the room they noticed that the trap door was open, so out of curiosity they went down it. When they finished funneling into the apartment they notice that grim was bandaging himself up without his shirt on. After grim finished bandaging himself up he notice them. "hello how you four doing?" was all that he said before they became slightly worried about him. "good, but how did you bandage yourself up, I thought that your aura would heal you?" ruby said giving him a worried look. "on a normal case yes but this is too much damage to heal with what little aura I have left after that and I still have adrenaline pumping in my veins. So it didn't hurt too much just a few hits here and there."

they were questioning his health but realized one thing, men are stubborn and wont express if they feel weak or pain. He didn't show any sign that he was in pain. Ok, how about you mental state?" weiss brought this up because of the way he was acting. "oh that's me angry. I turned all that physical pain into anger and that happened. I really didn't mean to show you four that side of me just yet but oh well to late." they all arched an eye brow at this. Ruby was looking down, depressed. "ok what's up boss you look like you were just dumped by someone you really like." grim said with concern in his eyes as his blue color came back to them. "ok what's up with your eyes, why do they do that change color thing.?" grim arched an eye brow but decided to answer just for the heck of it. "it shows that I'm in an different mental state. Not could you tell me what's your problem ruby because your starting to worry me." "um... well I'm just disappointed that I couldn't protect anyone on this team but you had to and I'm the leader." she was getting more and more depressed as she spoke. "ok first off calm down, it's not your fault, your suppose to keep us in line if we ever start a fight about something and try to resolve it, but as a member of the team you will be helped by those on your team when your in a time of need, that is a team and friends." grim said softly and kindly to ruby trying his hardest to cheer her up. "ok." she said. "well I think it's time I go pass out on my bed." grim said walking away towards his room. "you can do what ever you want just don't bother me right now I need all the rest I can get before the pain starts to kick in." grim opened his door and closer it hear nothing but the sound on someone dropping onto a bed.

They all went back to the dorm room to think about what just happened. When ruby realized something that got her slightly excited. "he's got tattoos I wonder what they're for?" she was wondering but decided to talk with the others about the tattoos if they saw them.

**A/N that it I'm done but could you guy's give me a response on this because I took an entire after noon to write most of this and three night to get it done so if you could review what you think of this chapter that would be great. But next one is going to be a tad kinky or maybe a lemon who knows I want to here what you guy's think because that'll give me the drive to continue working on this ok. I'm very tired right now so I don't hove the energy to give you my proper sound off. So bye.**


	7. Chapter 6: nightmares and confessions

**A/N: Ok three things, one: I decided on changing grims build to jaune's just a little bit more muscular because muscles like krieg from borderlands 2 is just insane for him at this age. Two: I changed grims street name that other gangs or terrorist groups call him to graveyard because grim was first a code name but since no one and I mean no responded to giving grim a name his code name became his name and now his code name is graveyard. And finally three: I need help creating a name for a friend of mine. He's helped me be creative and all of that so as a thank you I want to put him in the story but every name and persona that we've created just doesn't fit him so i'm asking you all to create the character and the one he likes gets to be in the story. The person that creates the character gets the privilege of their creation being in the story even though it's not that grand but I want to and something to this story. Ok, on with the chapter.**

**That night**

Ruby was in the middle of having a nightmare. Her friends lay across the ground, still, not breathing, not moving. They were dead. She cried and cried begging it's not real when the man responsible shows up. The man grabs her by the throat and slams her against a wall. The wind was knocked out of her as she struggles to break free. The man gives her a sadistic smile. He then takes a rock and starts to slowly dig it into her, creating gashes on her stomach and the rest of her body. She tries to scream but nothing comes out.

She then wakes up and tries to scream but nothing comes out of her mouth. She pinches herself to see if shes awake._ ow. Yep I'm awake, now what do I do. Yang and Blake are sleeping together and I don't want to disturb them._ Ruby looks over to Blake's bed and sees yang a Blake sleeping together. She looks below her to see her bunk mate was fast asleep. _Best not to wake Weiss up, last time I did she was mad because it was a nightmare and not a real thing. _Ruby remembered the night that she was yelled at by Weiss. _Great I have no one to talk to or to sleep with._ She looks at the the trap door. _Fuck it, maybe the dog will make it a little bit easier to sleep. _She walk over to the trap door, opens it and starts climbing down the ladder into a lit room. She sees grim in the kitchen and walks over to him, not making noise.

Grim was drinking a glass of water when ruby came into the apartment. Grim noticed hat she was in the room and walking up to him. He turned around to look at her. This sudden movement made ruby jump a little. "what's up with tonight? You do realized it's 1 am?" ruby was slightly shocked by his quick questions and realizing something was wrong with her.

"um.. well.." ruby started to say but was cut off by grim. "you had a nightmare didn't you?" grim looked at her with a raised eye brow. Ruby nodded _ how did he know that? _ Ruby thought in surprise. "it's written on your face." grim finished. The both walked over to the couch where the pup was sleeping. The pup looked up to see what was going on but just as soon as he looked he went back to sleep. Ruby and grim sat down on the couch in silence for a moment. "so what was it about?" grim asked. Ruby looked at him with a arched eye brow with a look that said _why would I tell you? _"look i'm trying to get you to talk about it because it might help, my ears are always ready to listen." his ears twitched a little drawing her attention. "okay it was a nightmare about tortchwick, me friends and my family lay dead on the ground. I'm just standing there looking around seeing everyone dead." she paused for a moment wondering if she should continue. She continues the story. "as I look around I find myself looking at tortchwick. He walks up to me and starts to cut into me with something and I almost thought it was real."

Ruby finished her story and look at grim seeing that he was studying her and they sat in silence. Grim broke the silence with a sigh. "ok, well do you want to make the bet?" grim said bluntly. Ruby looked at him in confusion. Literally she didn't know what he meant but she decided to go with it. "sure, what's it about?" grim looked at her and a small smile grew on his face. "well to put it simply, I could get rid of that nightmare for you." Ruby just looked at him just complete confusion. "what are you talking about?" grim just sighed and decided to just show her instead of tell her. "look how about I show you. It's so much simpler. And this bet is if I can get rid of that nightmare. So if I win you have to kiss me and if I loose the you get to punch me anywhere you want." ruby just nodded completely lost. "ok but to put it more simply we need to be in the same room, dark and asleep so come on into my room." ruby was completely lost and decided to have him explain. " wait what?! What do we have to do.?" she looked at him in complete confusion. "ok just trust me on this and don't question my methods, ok?" grim gets up and gestures her to follow him. Ruby follows him into his bedroom. There was a desk to the side with three computer monitors on top of it and lots and lots of papers scattered across it. Next to the desk was what ruby guessed was his bedroom closet. Opposite to the desk there was his bed with white sheets and a black blanket. At the end of the bed there was a book case filled with numerous book. Above the bead where the head would be is a window. In between the walls with the bed and the computer is a map of vale with several red and blue dots. Ruby walk up at the map and looked at the dots confused. "the blue dots mean their safe houses just a fail safe for enemy attacks that destroy my factions homes. The red dots are for enemy headquarters that we know of." grim walked up to ruby and gestured her to sit on the bed.

Grim sits next to ruby on the bed. "ok, here's how this is going to work for me to get into your nightmare, we both got to be in the room and it needs to be dark." ruby nods. "ok now lay down on the bed and get under the covers." grim said this as he got under the covers to lay down. Ruby just reddened a little. "w-what?" grim rolled over to her and made room for her to get in. "just shut up and get in bed ok we'll sleep back to back, so please don't throw a fit about it, ok?" grim said. Grim rolled over so that his back was facing her. Ruby started to get into bed, when she finished getting comfortable grim picked something up from his window sill and threw it at the light switch without even looking.

As the darkness covers the room ruby slowly falls asleep. She reenters her nightmare as everything was the same as the first time. Torchwicks hand was three inches away from ruby's neck to grab her but before he could something stopped him. It was a hand and ruby traced it up it's arm to fined a shattered spot in the darkness where there is light shining through. All the darkness in the dream shattered at once creating a white room, the image of torchwick just faded away and her friends and family were standing and smiling before her before they faded away. The only thing in the dream that remained was grim and ruby. Ruby looked around and found that grim was staring at her. When he saw her look at him he smiled happily and then kissed her. After a few moments they broke away and woke up.

When they came to the realized they were kissing in real life. They broke apart and blushed. Ruby was glad that the light were off so that grim couldn't see her flushed face, but unfortunately for her grim has a little bit of night vision so he was able to see a bit of her blush. They were just sitting there in silence until grim decided to break the silence by clearing his throat. "so...well that was...interesting." grim was just completely lost for words and so was ruby. Ruby tried to move away and leave but was met with grim arms around her waist. "ok, wait just a second ruby." grim said in a commanding voice which slightly startled ruby but she stopped her struggling to get out of his grasp. "ok, just relax and answer one question, ok?" ruby just looked at him . "fine, what is it?" she said. Grim just smiled and tried to come up with the right words. "um... ok, do you like me?" ruby just looked at him and then answered. "yeah of course I do. Why wouldn't I like my friends?" grim just sighed at this. "no, I meant like as a boyfriend. Not just a friend." ruby just flushed at this. _"how did he know that I liked him like that? Was it that obvious that I did? Ok just calm down ruby, relax."_ ruby just gave a silent answer. Grim just sighed again becoming more and more tired of these games. "that's it! Ruby I know you like me. Just by the way you stare at me and I like you back so just be my girlfriend and go out with me, please?" grim just wanted this to be over with. He doesn't like talking about his emotions or showing them for that matter.

Ruby just gave in and decided to answer. "ok, you got me I like you and I want you to my boyfriend and yes I will go out with you."ruby finished it with a kiss. The kiss lasted several moments but both had to come up for air. "please, stay here for the night or at least until morning?" grim pleaded in between gasps. Ruby just answered by snuggling into his chest. They just drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Ok thanks to reading helps if you leave some form of review so that I can think of something to do with chap 8 because I have 7 already planned out mostly so thanks for reading and following and good night or day depending of when your reading this. How do you think chap7 is going to turn out please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7: lemon and boredom

IMPORTANT A/N: i'm sorry for the fact that i haven't updated in a while and all that, but right after the last chapter i put up i gave this chapter to a friend of mine to look at but she never did and just told me the day before i put this comes out. i kinda like her but when she talks to me with nothing but a nuisance i want to strangle her and other times i just want her to feel ok and safe so right now i'm conflicted with emotion so chapters could be plain murder or relationship development between ruby and grim or grims character development ok so yeah. also she doesn't know that i like her and acts like we're nothing but friends but i want to be more then that any advice.

p.s. i was hit by a car 7 days ago and was just released from the hospitable but that's miner thing.

good talk!

That morning

Yang and the others woke up to the fact that their leader was missing. They decided to go looking for her after they took a shower and got dressed. They left grim alone thinking that he was still healing from yesterday. While walking around they met up with a few people and asked around if they have seen ruby but they got a no from all of them. As they walked around they found that the bodies from yesterday were gone and some of the damaged was patched up. When they asked a teacher if ruby was around or if they have seen her. The teacher just replied with a no like the others and left to go grade some tests. The gang gave up and walked back to their dorm.

Once they got to their dorm their scrolls started going off due to notification. When they answered them the notification was stating all classes were canceled due to the events that happened yesterday and that classes would start back up tomorrow. "well, I wonder where ruby is?" Weiss said remembering that they searched the entire campus for her. "maybe we should check with grim see if he's seen her." Blake stated looking up from her book. "yeah lets see if he's seen her anywhere. We might find something out about this guy while we're at it." yang said leading the group to the trapdoor.

When everyone got through and into grims living room they decided to go into he bedroom to see if he's still asleep. When they got close to the bedroom door yang was in front of the group. When they got to the door and opened it yang just smiled a mischievous smile at the two sleeping bodies. Grim and ruby snuggled in each others arms. As Blake and Weiss got a view of the scene they both got a the same smile as yang's. "ok this is not what I had expected but I have an idea. You both in?" yang said. Blake and Weiss nodded. "ok you two strip ruby, I'll strip grim." they got to work slowly untangling grim and ruby from each other not waking them up.

When ruby and grim were separated Blake and Weiss started striping ruby while yang started striping grim. Yang finished up first and notice several things about grim. 'he has three tattoos? Two of them look like crests and this third one looks like four rings intertwined.' yang thought as she examined grims back. She then noticed that grim had scars all around his body. Some looked faded with time others look fresh like they were made yesterday. She also noticed grim little guy down stairs was awake and ready for action. By the time yang finished examining grims body Blake and Weiss were done with ruby.

Yang laid grim down on the bed like he would be normally sleeping and placed ruby on top of him, her pussy just above grims morning wood. "I'll be right back, need to go grab something." yang said leaving the room to go get something from one of her desk draw.

When she found what she was looking for she took it back to the others. It was a glass bottle that contains some different colored pills in it. "ok, Weiss wake ruby up." yang asked. Weiss looked at her with a questioning look. Yang just shook the bottle stirring up it's contents. Weiss figured out what she had and complied. Weiss shook ruby awake. "what is it?" ruby said groggily. She looked around processing where she is. Weiss took a red pill from yang and started kissing ruby to get the pill down her thraot. When she finally got it down ruby's thaot weiss released her lips. "ok now that that's done let's work on grim." yang said happily. They were moving towards grim to give him his dose but ruby stopped them still confused what going on. Yang started to explain what happened. She was interrupted by ruby when she said they stripped her. "w-what, you stripped me in my sleep?!" ruby said covering herself with a blanket, slightly pissed and embarrassed. "well yeah I wanted to see what would happen after you took this." yang pointed to the glass bottle that contained some pills.

Yang went back to explain what was happening and grims scroll went off sing a part from avenged sevenfold nightmare. "IT'S YOUR FUCKING NIGHTMARE AHAHAHAHAHA-" grim answered it as the laughter got a bit demonic. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" grim yelled and cursed into the device. It was the first time team rwby saw grim yell and curse at the same time. They've seen him curse and yell before just not at the same time with so much anger. "well that's a interesting way to answer a call." the caller stated in a slightly confused tone. "well what is it?" grim said in a much more relaxed voice. "I...uh...well...I-" the caller was cut off by grim "well, spit it out or does a cat have you tongue?" grim said in a more uninterested tone to how slow the caller was asking for something.

"ok, I need your help with getting back with my girlfriend. So can you help or not?" the caller said. Grim just sighed "ok, here's what you have to do. First you need to get her some chocolate, some flowers and bow down to her and kiss her feet." grim said calmly into the scroll.. "wait what, I have to do what to get her back!?" the caller yelled back in shock. "you must give her chocolate, flowers and bow to her like shes a goddess." grim said starting to sit up and open is eyes. He looked around getting nice view of a nude ruby barely covered with one of his blankets.'not bad curves, mental growl, ok, that's enough grim focus on making this guy look like a giant kiss ass.' grim went back to his conversation on the scroll "but do I really have to do the feet thing and the bowing?" the caller said. "yes now do it king douche bag before I change my mind and go kill you for waking me up too early."

"ok, fine bye." the caller hung up. Grim went to look around in his contact list and found the guy hey was looking for. "yo gray I need a favor." grim said into the scroll. "ok, what kind of favor?" gray said. "ok, I need you to have a drone on Jacob the entire day. Can you do that?" grim said into the scroll. "yeah easy but why?" gray asked. "well I gave him some funny advice on getting his girlfriend back, but it will be funny him being a kiss ass and all." grim said "alright will do." grim hung up and turned his attention to team rwby.

"so what's going on? I could guess what your doing but wheres the fun in that?" grim said with a small smile. "just take this." yang said giving grim a blue pill. Grim held it up to take a look at it. "let me guess, a sex pill that would but my sex drive into overdrive and want to fuck the nearest female willing? Alright!" grim said. Grim takes the pill. Grim has a small but slightly noticeable change to his posture and his friend down stairs woke up. Grim just starts eyeing up ruby like a predator stalking its prey. As grim continued to star at ruby she started to get a little moist. Weiss, Blake and Yang noticed this and decided to let the two have a few moments or hours to themselves and got back to their dorm.

When grim and ruby were finally alone they started a very heated and passionate make out session. It lasted a few minutes but as time crawled along at a slow pace the need for air grew more and more. When they parted there was a sting of saliva connecting their lips. They looked into each others eyes slowly glazing over with lust. Grim moved instinctively, rolling ruby over with grim being on top. They started kissing again but was shortened when grim pulled away and started kissing down her jaw, then her neck, and started to focus slowly on ruby's breasts even if they're a little small grim thought it was still a good a good idea to give them some needed attention.

Grim starts licking one breast while one of his hands were taking care of the other. After a bit grim switches and gives the other tit the same treatment he gave then other one. After slowly treating both her tits ruby get slightly uncontrollably excited as grim tortuously slid down her body to her mid section licking all the way down to her wet pussy lips. Once he reached the lips he slowly started teasing her by starting with the clit. Grim licked the clit slowly with a lot of pressure, sending shivers down ruby's spine.

Every lick grim made was sending ruby closer and closer over the edge. Ruby was trying to remain quiet the entire time but that didn't work for long. at this point ruby could contain herself anymore and started moaning at every action grim did to her. Ruby couldn't hold out anymore do to grim never ending assault on her pussy. "you know my little gem, you taste pretty good." grim said. The comment only made ruby blush even harder. Ruby was coming up with a response but could not succeed because grim was non-stop licking her and she only wanted to focus on the pleasure going through her body.

Grim did not stop licking her he increased his pace and it started to seem like the tongue had a mind of it's own and not controlled by anything except wanting to move and give ruby pleasure. At this point ruby was at the edge and was speeding over to it. "G-G-Grim, i'm gonna-" ruby was cut off by a sharp intake of air. Grim removed his face from ruby's pussy and plaid with it using his hands. "your about to cum right? well i want a good look at the face your about to make." grim said with a devilish grin. ruby had her eye's closed at this point trying to focus on the pleasure. grim increased his pace and pistoned his fingers into her like there was no tomorrow and rubbed her clit like it was a joystick on a xbox controller.

Ruby came and she came hard, she was feeling the shivers of pleasure going through her body for a half hour. when she came out of her ogasm induced glazed expression she looked at grim with a big smile and kissed him. "ok how about you, how do i pleasure you grimmy?" ruby asked as she got on her knees in front of grim pulsating hard on. grim sighed with a smile at how he forgot she was still innocent in some ways and well it kind of made him happy about this. "ok, put you hand around my dick and start stroking it slowly, but speed up over time." grim said. ruby complied quickly and started jerking grim off. grim grunted at her touch and moaned at her strokes as they continued to get faster. as ruby continued she heard grunts and moans from grim. "if you play with my balls, i'll get more pleasure." grim said in between moans of pleasure.

ruby did so and grim just threw his back back out of pleasure. at this point grims head was oozing pre-cum. "i wonder what would happen if i sucked on like in those videos i caught yang watching?" ruby began sucking on grims hard on. grim was on the edge and couldn't hold himself for long. "hey ruby i'm about to let loose ok so be careful." grim said in total ecstasy.

grim let out his load inside ruby's mouth. ruby pulled back leaving grims dick in front of her face jizzing onto her face. ruby coughed at the surprise of grims semen going down her throat. ruby tasted some of the cum and thought this. "tastes bitter and a bit sweet, but has a warm feel to it." ruby lick off the cum from her face and upper body. "ok... ruby get up on the bed so we can continue, please." ruby complied noticing grim rock hard hard on.

when ruby got on the bed she spread her legs giving room for grim. grim got in between ruby's legs and was about to insert his cock when group of armed men kicked down the door grims apartment door and started searching for grim. grim moving faster then he physically should be possible get the guns out of his night stand and starts firing through the door of his room and know he hit some of them because several screams or yells of death as they fell. grim moved into the main room and shot two men dead with a expression that you just pissed off a rage demon to the point of no return.

grim went back to ruby and checked if she was ok. she was and wanted to continue. "ruby i was still going to do you even if you said no to wanting to continue." grim said getting into position. "tell me if it hurts so i can stop and let you get used to it, ok?" grim said with a look of worry and lust in his eyes. grim inserted his dick and felt a wall. "ok ready?" ruby nodded. grim thrusted in and broke the hymn and ruby released a small grunt of pain and blood started to trickle from her on to the sheets staining them. grim was still letting her get used to his shape until she gave the signal to continue. grim started out gental and slow but as time progressed he started going faster and harder.

grim was at the edge as it was his first time and ruby was in the same boat. grim was pounding her at this point and ruby was enjoying this to the fullest estant and held onto grim for dear life as he rammed it into her. ruby came in the matter of seconds after grim started pounding her. her walls squeezing grim, praticly milking him for his cum.

grim put one last thrust into it and came inside her not caring about the risks because he knows what the drug he took does completely. after grim finished cumming inside ruby as he collapsed next to her on the bed and gathered the blanket and put it over both of them as they both fell to sleep still feeling pleasure.

unknown to grim and ruby weiss, yang and blake were having 'fun' when gray streamed the scene that was going on in grim room to them. lets just say that they had a lot of 'fun'.

Time skip to: 11:30 a.m.

ruby woke up to a empty bed that used to have two people in it but one was missing. ruby got up and started to smell something. she got up and headed to the main room finding everything in order nothing out of the ordernary not even blood from the guys grim shot.

grim turned around from cooking to meet the moving presence and wistled. "damn never would hae thought you wake up on you own. and i'm a little surprise that you came in hear wearing nothing." grim said with a devilish smirk. ruby looked at herself and noticed he was right, she was butt ass naked infront of her boyfriend and blush hard. "here go use my shower and get cleaned up. yang left you some stuff in there to get changed into. also we need to talk about what happened." grim said with a smile on his face. ruby walked to the bathroom blushing and worrying over what grim means by what happened.

when ruby came out of the bathroom fully refreshed and ready grim had some food out for her as he was eating his."come, sit down and eat. you'll need it." grim said. ruby went over to the island and started eating. when she finished grim started talking about what happened. "ok so you knnow when weiss gave you that pill?" ruby nodded. "ok, i developed it so that anyone can fuck instantly and not get pregnant." ruby was confused. "wait, what? you mean to tel me that was a fast acting drug the got into our reproductive system in a matter of seconds? how's that possible?" ruby questioned. grim sighed and replied that it work kinda like a poison but one of the fast and dangerous kin except that it didn't kill only provided pleasure.

"so what should we do with are day? we already went all the way to day so any ideas?" grim asked. ruby thought about for a bit and decided on something. "how about we go to your club and have some fun with some of he people there?" grim looked up at her knowing that no one would be there except his gang so he excepted and off they went.

A/N: thank you for reading and also please read and review i need help. now i'm going to start working on a red vs blue fanfic that i've had on the back burner for a while. also some advice about how i confess to this chick i love would be nice. shes extremely into anime and yoai.

stay crazy my friends or you wont be fun to be with.


	9. Chapter 8: UPDATE

Ok, I need some help from all of you that are reading this story and I have not declared it done even though ruby and grim are together and already done it. So what I need help is with how should I proceed. Like should I go into grins past or should I develop his co-stars a little? Also on a more serious not we lost a great man in February. Why do all the good people that make good shows or movie or just make people laugh in general have to die young seriously? Like why the fuck Is Justin Bieber still alive, I mean seriously God I will trade Justin for Monty so you can actually win in a DDR (dance dance revolution) match because when it comes to that game Monty come second to non. But yeah this was a little question on what I should do with the story also asking God for Monty back because he's getting his ass wooped in ddr and see if Bieber is enough to communicate with him but probably not. So yeah people (because I'm addressing guy and girls) let me know what I should do next and if it's drop dead I alre tried.

P.S. Stay crazy and chill makes the best killer


	10. Chapter 9: pup, Blake, wolf?

**Hello all good to see you all again sorry about the delay with this, I lost interest but had moment to write about this story again but never uploaded them so here's the next chapter in this soon to be bloody chapter/story. Now i need the name of grim's gang i don't know what it was named but i decide hey it's my story so why the hell not change it. Grim considers his gang his family, you harm it you die sorta thing. so a name for it would be greatly appreciated. The name should be something that resembles a family of misfits or something dangerous or whatever i'll pick what appeals to my guy grim. Now onto the story. Also Fem!Zwei for hunter.  
**

For about a week Grim has been missing along with Jade and Fangs. Ruby was getting worried what happened to them after the first day and decided to look for them on the second day. she looked for him in his apartment but found nothing but found Hunter in his usual spot on the couch under a blanket. Ruby found a note on the coffee table and read it.

'Hey Rubs, i'm going to be gone for a week or two so please look after Hunter. He likes Zwei so the only problem might be Blake but have fun with those two!'

\- love Grim

'P.S. If Hunter starts running in circles grab him and start scratching behind his ear.'

Ruby looked over to the pup fighting to get out from under the blanket. Ruby picked u the blanket to reveal the wolf pup, mouth open, tongue hanging out of his mouth, looking at Ruby slightly confused and excited. Ruby pick the pup up and brought him up to the dorm. when Ruby entered the room she found Blake reading, Yang trying to annoy Blake but was failing and slightly succeeding, Weiss studying, and Zwei was on her back squirming on the bed. when hunter spotted Zwei he went over to her and started playing with her. This grabbed the attention of everyone in the room as small barks and whines filled the air.

When Blake finished being in her startled state she saw it was Hunter playing with Zwei. Blake didn't know why but whenever she was around Hunter she was calm, but Zwei sent her into a state of panic. "Something is different about that pup then grim is letting on." Yang stated.

yang wasn't startled by the dogs but by Blake's reaction. Yang laughed when Blake was startled but Blake calmed down as soon as she saw what happened. yang went over to the center of commotion interested in what happened. Yang picked up hunter and brought him over to blake and tossed him onto her. She yelled out in surprised but calmed down when she saw hunter. "Dammit yang i was at a good part!" Blake yelled furiously which was uncommon for her. She normally is calm and when she was irradiated by something she would either sigh or breath through her nose a couple of times. Unless you caught her in a hood bit of her book then your nearly dead or ask for yang's protection. The latter of the two never successful unless your ruby. Blake calmed back down and went back to reading her book. yang picked up zwei and threw her onto blake. Blake screamed and jumped to the top bunk then clawed into the ceiling. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YANG!" Blake yell in terror and anger.

Yang just burst into laughter at the whole situation and fell onto the floor laughing. "yang that's not nice to do that to a friend let alone your girlfriend!" Ruby scolded. "Ok ok, i'm sorry blake, please forgive me." yang said laughing. Blake somehow moved from the ceiling to pinning yang to the floor with slit pupils. She got off yang knowing that if they stayed like that there would be a few terrible inappropriate words coming out of yang's mouth.

"Ok, now that that's settled can we move onto why blakes calm around hunter?" weiss said. Everyone looked from weiss to the wolf pup that was sitting in the middle of the room. "i wonder if he knows any tricks?" Ruby asked. "Let's find out." yang said. Yang moved over to the pup and debated on what to ask. "lay down" was yang's first command and the pup lied down. "roll over" hunter did as he was commanded and rolled over. "strike a pose!" was another command and hunter complied with him getting on his back legs on back paw up, a front paw down and the other pointing up. he lost his balance and fell forward but landed on his feet.

The team of girl were shocked that he pulled a superman or dog pose. They started thing of different commands and then ruby spoke up with one of the most wither cutest or stupid idea to command the dog. "hunter, fighting pose." she said and the pup complied. A dark aura or shadow started to engulf hunter until you couldn't see him just black. The blob of darkness grew and then dissipated slowly showing a fully grown wolf in a position where it was ready to pounce.

The four girls were shocked and startled but after a few seconds think the wolf would attack it didn't. It just sat down and tilted it head in a confused manor. the girl were shock but blake spoke up. "H-h-hunter?" she asked and the wolf nodded. they were even more confused on how this could be hunter. He was just a pup a few minutes ago doing tricks for us and now he's a full grown wolf. _'what the hell is going on?' _ruby thought the something came up from hunter's shadow. A tentacle that wrote in the air leaving black smoking words _"call_ grim._"_

**well i hope you all enjoyed that chapter because I did this at like 2 in the morning. now about that name i need it please send me one i need it because it will help in up coming chapters. the italic for when hunter speaks is because his words are coming straight from his mind and are considered thoughts. so please give me a name for grims gang any will do the best will be put up thank you for reading so far.**

**stay crazy people**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: heart attacks, commands and half truths

Grim was walking back to his room from a long day of dealing with political bullshit with the top dogs of the organization he's currently in. Rule 1 never speak the name of it. Rule 2 if captured and can't hold on to secrets anymore die. Rule 3 always collect information no matter what.

Those are the main rules of this organization, not all of them but a necessary to stay hidden from the world. We're thieves, police, soldiers, hunters and huntress, politicians, enemies, we're all that and more. We hide who we are in a facade and pray never to be exposed. We make small changes in history to make a bigger change.

As grim was remembering why he does what he does he reaches his door and goes in. Grim collapses onto the bad not even bothering to change and starts to drift off, then his scroll goes off with irritating ring. Grim angrily answers with a "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" And startles the caller as she yelps. "S-sorry for bothering you I'll call back later" said the soft soothing voice of ruby. _ 'God damming I yelled at my girlfriend for no reason. Apologize quick dumb ass!'_ Grim starts apologizes "ruby I'm so sorry for yelling. Please forgive me?" Grim quick at requesting forgiveness from her.

"No its ok you sound stressed what's been happening to you lately because I haven't seen you? And you are starting to worry me to death about you not telling me where you've been." Ruby said with a slight over protective/worried/mad voice. _'Crap, she's protective, worried and mad at the moment'_ grim sighed and decided to explain half of the truth. "Ok so here's what been happening. I had to go take care of some personal business and had to initiate a few people, well 2/3s initiate people. That's what jade, fangs, I, and void have been doing." Grim said. That was half of the truth and that's all they were going to get from him.

"Void? Who's that?" Ruby asked, grabbing at the new information. Grim just sighed. "I'll tell you about him later, ok? Now what's up because I know for a fact that you didn't call me for just a hello and a status update on how and I'm doing while digging for info." Grim said with a small smile then noticed that he was hearing an echo. "Am I on speaker?" Grim said with a small interest.

"Oh yeah you are. Um… look we may have made hunter transform into an adult wolf I think." Ruby said a little unsure. Grim just sighed. He likes that she's adventurous but saying commands to his wolf without any prior knowledge just upsets him a little. Although that explains the headache that's getting more intense with every passing second. "Ok I need you to say is 'at ease' and he'll be able to switch back." Grim said with a calm tired voice. There was some silence and a bit of mumbling at ruby talked to someone and told hunter the command.

"Grim I have some news for you." Ruby said with a mischievous voice that was so rare grim didn't notice it. "What is it?" grim said curious. "Well…. You know how hunter and zwei really like each other?" ruby said with a slight nervous and mischievous voice. "Yeah."

"Well zwei is pregnant and so am I!" Ruby said. Grim's response was "congratulations and uh….." grim passed out on to the bed from the shock that he knocked up his girlfriend

"Grim? GRIM!? ARE YOU THERE ARE YOU OK!?" was what ruby was yelling. "Grim it was just a joke yang made me tell it so I could get me cloak back!" was what ruby said to her boyfriend to keep him from getting the wrong idea. There was a few groans as grim came back to consciousness.

"Oh thank god you were joking because one we're both way too young to have kids and two if you're going to tell me tell me to my face at the next chance ok? You pretty much gave me a heart attack. Also I think I'll be back a day before the dance if everything goes to plan, ok?" grim said in a relieved voice. He let out a yawn. "Look if I have time I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, good night." Ruby said before hearing a mumbled good night from grim before hanging up.

**A/N: ok yeah I'm messing with the time a little ok so zwei got to beacon before the trip by like two weeks and was accepted by the same scene as in the show. So when grim gets back it's going to be exciting and romantic and slightly goofy. Also to everyone that reads this, this is important I was wondering what I should do next and I was wondering if a I should interact with his co-stars what do you guy's think. Post it as a review**

**Stay crazy because that makes you you**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: returned

Weiss pov:

Today was the day before the dance and we still had a lot of work to do. But something felt of all day. Ruby was stair into space as usual but she had a more depressed expression on her face. I knew why, Grim was suppose to show up today. Come back from his little vacation to where ever the hell he was. But he has yet to show up and that fact made Ruby a bit depressed.

It was now lunch time and we were walking through the halls to the cafeteria. Ruby's scroll dinged, when she read and saw the message she smiled slightly, you wouldn't notice it if you weren't her partner. "Hey, guys i left something at the dorm. i'll meet you in the cafe, ok?" ruby said slightly awkward. "Yeah, ok. See ya sis." Yang said as we continue to walk to the cafeteria as ruby heads back to the dorm.

We got our food and went to are table with team JNPR. "Hey where's Ruby?" Jaune asked picking at his food. "Normally she beats you guys to the table to eat her cookies." he stated looking straight at me for an answer.

"She forgot something at the dorm and had to go get it." I said sitting down and started eating my food. There have been various conversations going around, carden started picking on velvets again, yang was planing her and Blake next date with Blakes help, and the most interesting and arguable is where the hell are the missing dogs. The missing three just up and left without a notice or at least not telling the teacher where they were for two weeks. And personally i was getting irratated that Grim was keeping ruby waiting.

As i look at the clock on the wall i realized the lunch was half over. "Hey guys I'm going to go get ruby, ok." i said getting up and puting away the lunch tray. _'What was taking Ruby so long? I mean what could be so hard to find in the dorm that it took a half hour to get?' _

I walked to the dorm and when i got there i heard gasps coming from the room. _'last time i heard these sounds was when ruby had a stomach bug or about a month ago when yang and blake wanted some stress relief. Please be stomach bug, please be stomach bug, please be stomach bug.' _i thought and chanted to myself as i entered the room.

"Um... r-ruby are you ok i hea-" i stopped as i stared in shock to what was happening in the room

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Grim and ruby were on the floor making out and slowly removing their clothes. By the time weiss entered the room, grim and ruby were down to their birthday suits. When they saw a interruption neither ruby or grim were happy that the mood they created was just shattered. "uh... I-I was... um..." weiss stuttered quite a bit before just running off back to the cafeteria.

"well there goes the mood. I guess we should get dressed and go greet and get food." grim said disappointed that he did not get rid of some stress tats been weighing him down. Ruby agreed and started getting dressed with him.

"so... what were you doing while you were away? You weren't very clear on what you were up to." ruby said in a curious and matter a fact tone. Grim visibly tensed up and thought of something to say.

_' maybe I should tell her about back stage? I mean she's going to find out sooner or later and the longer I prolong this, the worse it get but that would put her under their watch- no scratch that she and everyone else here was put under watch when we got accepted. Damn how am i going to get out of this if she gets mad?'_ grim thought to himself but then realized something, do it your way not the way other do. _'eh fuck it, it was bound to happen anyway.' _grim thought as he relaxed.

"ok well, the thing i was doing was initiation and execution. Now before you get the wrong idea. No i didn't kill them in for the fuck of it. I was ordered to and they betrayed everyones trust." grim said with a tone that started off a bit happy and then turned serious out of no where. "they killed one of the heads for the organization and he was one that everyone very much liked and cared for. Now let go say hello and get some food, i'm starving." he said from completely serious to a comedian tone.

When they entered the cafeteria they were greeted with stares from their table and grim got one of yang's special glares saying either we talk or fight. Grim just ignored it and walked to the lunch desplay and got a plate full of mac and cheese, went to the table and just to spite her he sat down next to her with a large grin. "hey everyone, whats up?" grim said in his normal monotone voice.

"what's up? Where the hell have you three been and what did you do to weiss to make her blush like crazy?" jaune asked who apparently grew a pair. Grim just raised a eye brow and looked at weiss. He grew a very small smile at what he saw when she looked away. Then looked out jaune.

"I can only fully answer one question the other... partially." grim said before putting a scoop of mac and cheese into his mouth. "me and ruby were about to fuck each others brains out before weiss interrupted us." as he said this ruby blushed hard and weiss covered her face just made grim grin at their easy embarrassment . "the other was initiation and execution. That's all i can say without making your heads roll, literally."

everyone just looked at him, surprised that he said that with no shame. Yang was slowly growing more pissed as he talked. Just when yang was about to get up and beat the living shit out of grim he stood up and jumped over to team CRDL's table drop kicking cardin in the head.

"now, now, what did i tell you about bullying other students cardin?" grim said with a smug grin and eyes screaming for blood.

Grim decked dove, elbowed sky in the face breaking his nose and choked russle out. Grim then turned to cardin put his arm behind his back and slamed his head into the table. Ruby whistled at this point grabbing grims attention and shook her head. Grim sighed at this. "count your self lucky ruby called me off but next time this happens i'm off the leash until your dead is that understood?" cardin just nodded his head then was knocked out after grim slammed his head hard into the table again.

Grim turned to look at velvet who went back to her teams table for safety, sighed and then proceeded to his table as the conscious remains of team CRDL went to the nurses office. "fuck, i can't leave for two weeks without my work being undone. I mean seriously; i put the fear of death into him and he forget and the drop of a hat. Damn fool can't wait to kill him." grim mutter to himself. During his muttering jade and fangs came into the cafeteria and sat down.

"I see you beat up my team again. What they do this time?" fangs asked bored. Grim finished his food before answering. "well they were picking on velvet again and i sorta snapped i guess until my wonderful girlfriend here prevented their deaths." grim said as he went from looking at jade and fangs to ruby with a slight disappointed look. "although, I do see that you two got off on each other." grim said bluntly and they just nodded their heads. "And yeah i can smell it coming off of them, ask blake to confirm."

Blake just nodded her head agreeing with him. "hey, thanks for that." someone said from behind grim. Grim turned to look who it was and found coco looking at him with velvet hiding behind her.

"No problem and velvet you need to stand u for yourself some more. No, I'm not trying to be mean; I just mean that you should be able to stand up for yourself and not be pushed around. Your a sencond year for crying out loud." grim said in a very bored voice due to the lack of interest of this conversation.

"well ... i can't really ... do that..." velvet said in a quite and shy voice as she kinda pointed towards her ears. Grim just sighed

"you don't think you should because your a faunus? Your an idiot, you should be ok with what you are and besides i don't see a difference because if you can read, write, talk and distinguish who the enemy is, i see you as a person that training to be a huntress that's all." grim said with a determined tone speaking his mind. Unfortunately everyone in the cafeteria shut up and listen to the conversation.

"I've been telling velvet that for a while but she wont listen." coco said pointing at velvet who was petting her hurt ears. Grim got an idea on how to help velvet.

"OK so if she wont stand up for herself in a fight i might have a solution, i say we meet up at the statue in the courtyard next Saturday. That good with you?" grim said looking at coco and velvet

"yeah we're free." coco stated and then left. Grim turn back to everyone and then the bell rang for lunch to end. Grim turned to ruby and pulled her into a hug. "you and I are well over due for a date and i think tonight will be ok. What do you say?" grim said with a loving smile and ruby returned the smile. "i think your right, now how about we get to class."

**A/N: Hey people nice to be back after such a long much needed break, now do you guys want these chapter longer or shorter because i'm happy with either, yea that mean review or whatever you feel like to get in contact with me. ****Unfortunately****i go back to school in a day. Yay kill me now and i hoped everyone had a good summer vacation if your still in school and for those that aren't i hope your made some good paper where ever the hell you are.**

**Now will some one please review this i want input and *SPOILER* yes grim will be dancing with ruby during the dance.**

**This is crazy saying later and as always stay crazy **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: vigilante and dating

So far grim's day was going good until he got a call down to Head master Ozpin's office, which was not what he wanted to do today. Grim wanted to go to his apartment get ready for his date with ruby and call in a few favor the several people owe him.

Grim rode the elevator up to Ozpin's office with his signature poker face on. When the elevator stopped grim stepped out to find Ms. Goodwitch with a scowl of disgust. Ozpin he had a poker face on as well. _'Things could get interesting with this formation.'_

"Hello headmaster, ms. Goodwitch. What can I be of help today?" grim asked completely ignorant about what he's here for. It might make him snap if he's accused of doing something without rea- oh who was he fooling he's crazy enough to do about anything without reason and a second thought.

"Mr. Reaper, we have been informed that you have been bullying several students here at this institution. Are these claims true?" Ozpin said with his usual calm voice.

Grim shook his head "sir may I have the information on who gave you these accusations of me bullying? I have no memory of doing such a thing." grim said with a calm I'm so going to either kill Cardin or ruby's not dancing straight tomorrow aura rolling off him.

Just as Ozpin was about to inform Grim that he has not right to that information grim answered his own question. "It was Cardin wasn't it and don't give me that bullshit excu-" grim was cut off by Ms. Goodwitch

"How dare you speak to the Headmaster in such a insolent manor! I should have you expelled for-" Glynda was cut off by Ozpin. "Glynda its fine, he's right anyway. Yes, it was Mr. Winchester who reported your action against him and his team. Personally I think you should explain yourself before I start the paper work to have you expelled." as Ozpin finished Grim started going through his scroll which was connected to the school's cameras. What like you never thought of taking the security cameras under your control via your phone.

As grim checked all the footage he gathered via the cameras he found that he could find only one with Cardin hurting Velvet while the others are just him hitting him without her in the scenes. Grim sighed and sent the footage of the incidents to Ozpins computer via a wireless connection. "Ok, not much but hey it what I got, evidence wise. Also you want a reason? Cardin is a racist bastard that can't get anything through that thick skull of his." grim said in a tied monotone voice.

"I see, Mr. Reaper why is it, you take this upon yourself to go to such lengths. This is just a bully and there are teachers that would take this seriously." ozpin took a sip from his mug "so why didn't you go to one of the teachers about this?" grim just sighed at this and was about had enough with this he was wasting time on this piece of bullshit.

"I did it because I didn't have enough fucking proof and honestly if I was a professor I would just have file to expel him and his team if they didn't get over there problems with the students, especially the faunus students and personally if I see that shack of shit anywhere near my little brother I would take him by the neck into a back ally way and slit his fucking throat! Now are we done because I'm fucking done wasting my damned time here with you two!?"

Ozpin looked at the boy that could easily do as he said to Cardin then looked at Goodwitch and saw she was close to exploding like a large dust bomb with only 3 second on the clock. He just sighed, this is too much for now and by the looks of it grim needed to be somewhere or was in the middle of something and personally he didn't want to send someone that had so much potential away because he stands for what's right.

"Mr. Reaper we will discuss this later, you are excused." with that grim left in a hurry. After he left Goodwitch went berserk.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT INSOLENT BRAT DO AS HE PLEASES!? HE BASICALLT ATTACKED A STUDENT WITH HARDLY ANY REASONING!" Goodwitch said seething with anger at Ozpin for letting grim off the hook for now without giving him a punishment. "Now glynda please calm down and listen to my reason will you." she took several deep breaths and started to calm down about a 1/100 of what her rage was.

"he was right we can't do anything without proof or catching it happening. So here's what I'm thinking we watch Cardin carefully and wait for him to slip up then we see what happens after that. Now for grim we're going to give him detention for a month with you and you allowed to do nearly anything to him. Ok? Now we should get back to work if we want to be there on time, ok?" ozpin said with glynda calming down at the mention of their date.

"Fine ozzy, but know you're not sleeping to night got that." she said it with more of a command then a question. Ozpin just smiled and went back to work as she started leaving the room to finish her work. Ozpin looked up for a few moments to catch her walking away swaying her hips slightly and enjoyed the view until she reached the elevator.

**A/N: that's right I'm back also what do you think of ozpin and goodwitch together. I think they would make a interesting couple.**

**Yes, ruby and grim's date will be next chapter sorry for the inconvience but I feel like there should be some cause and effect with grim's actions so here you go I'll up load later today or night with the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, i'm sorry everyone about not updating, but i just couldn't think how this would go but fuck it, also this is a three parter. Ok here's the thing ruby and grim finally go on a big date and things tend to get messy and we learn more about grim's short fuse. And his odd…. Appearance i guess you could say? Well on with the show!**

**Read &amp; Review**

**Grim pov**

I got dressed in a nice black suit with a blood red button down dress shirt with tiny black lines going up and down spaces out about 3½". his brown hair slicked back. I wore black dress shoes and a black tie that have a grey skull at the knot. the skull had a interesting design that it had chains around it with a padlock hanging from it's mouth and the shackle(A/N: for those that don't know what that is it's the piece of the lock that you push down to lock something in place) being held in the mouth.

i then lowered the lights to a just dark enough atmosphere and summoned one of his pets; he calls this one a darkling, with a whistle. the darkling responded to my whistle and came out of the darkest shadow. "you called monkey?" it responded in a british accent for some reason. (A/N: yes i know it's from darkness 2 but who doesn't love darkling? he's one of the reasons i was able to finish the game.)

"yeah, i need you to stop by ricks and pick up a package for me, will you?" i said in a voice filled with power and authority for if i showed my semblance weakness then i would 'die' from it taking over. "oh getting your girl a present, hoping to get laid tonight huh?" darkling said with a teasing voice. i knew i couldn't lie to myself or things would get nasty. "yeah but that's the second objective, main is to have a good time with ruby, ok? now go get that package you bastard." i said with a slight smirk.

"yeah, yeah.. oh and monkey?" darkling asked just as he was starting to slip into the shadows. "yeah" my voice was filling with boredom as i check the time. "i'm happy you're finally happy with your current life. don't screw it up, something good has happened to you." from there darkling went into the shadows.

i just shook my head and smiled. then a thought hit me, i haven't smiled this much for a long time, ever since being initiated into fade i've been cold hearted towards everyone except my family or very close friends. initiation into fade been a long time since i thought about it.

_Flashback starts now!_

_there stood a three boys and one girl at the age of 7-8 very young for what they were about to do. "you four are to go out into the forests and collect four relics from a guardian and bring it back here. are you four up to the task?" the old bastard spoke with power but respect for the children. they didn't come all this way with so much pain, strife, hunger and death that lays wake in their path just to back down._

"_yes sir! now what is required of us on this claiming?" a young boy spoke with calm but powerful voice that could make a grown man shiver. but this just made the old man smile with happiness that his teachings have affected these children but it also had another meaning. the smile was also sad because these kid never got to have a childhood and if they pass they never will enjoy life again, it will be covered in blood for as long as they live be it their enemies or the order killing people that know about fade by accident or not. they will be on several dangerous missions and all of them could cost them their very life. _

"_you four will go into the forest and slit up at four paths where your challenge await, but when you come back you might not be the same." the old man said with a sad tone, while the children looked at him with questioning eyes. "when you look into the darkness and enter it, don't blink. now off with you! you're already late for your test as it is." with that the four children left the temple and the safe area and into the forest._

_as the children walk through the forest they had begun to wonder what these tests were. the smallest of the group began to worry that they won't pass and that they would be thrown away like trash. the one that lead the group, reassured them in times of need and would be funny or serious at random times saw this and made a move to comfort the little girl. "relax we'll be fine, we got stuff done before we met each other so just chill out and relax. we got this." he said with a calm voice and reassuring smile._

_the group of children walk together in silence as the approached the four paths and looked at each other. they encountered no grim as they made their way to the paths but that just gave more foreboding feeling about the situation._

_the four looked at each other and nodded their head agreeing to come back successful and they just entered the trail. the leader walked the path on the middle right while a buff kid and the girl took the left, he and a kid with the same build as him took the right. the lead-_

_Flashback end _

my alarm was going off signaling i only had five minutes to get to team RWBY's dorm room in a matter of minutes. i focus on my shadow and a shadow near RWBY's dorm. surprisingly i found jaune at the door so i just used his shadow as a fast travel. i got there in time to see Jaune get the door slammed into his face by what i suspects is Weiss rejecting him for what the millionth time this week.

"get shot down?" my voice sounded from behind Jaune which startled the blonde buffoon. Jaune jump and spun around to see me with surprise and confusion. i just sigh "shadow travel and the suit is for my date with ruby." i look and him and then i got an idea. '_if he wants a date that badly i might be able to convince him.' _i thought hatching a plan.

"hey Jaune i have an idea, if you're interested that is?" Jaune look at me with confusion then the light bulb turned on ever so slightly. "ok what's your offer?" Jaune said with slight worry about this deal. "well i could get you a date to the dance, she's interested and she would if you just ask, ok?" i said bored as all hell with this bullshit.

the look on juane's face says he's grinding his mental gears into oblivion just to make a decision. he finally stops thinking. "sure, and um who is she anyway?" i give him look of mischief and tiresome look.

"Pyrrah."

**Well part one is a rap onto part two which is tomorrow, ok? stay crazy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ruby POV**

As I was getting dressed with yang, Blake, and Weiss's help. The one problem is that they freak over it and dressed me up in a red dress with skirt like my normal clothes but this dress was red with black specs going around it the dress ended just about my knee. Stockings came up to mid thigh with red high heels. The makeup was just simple red lip stick and just a bit of perfume that made me gag a little.

There was a knock at the door, must be grim wanting to pick me up. Weiss went to open the door, only to find Jaune with a guitar. he played trying to get her to go out with him but that obviously failed miserably. Weiss then slammed the door in his face as i just barely catch a glimpse of black emerging from the ground, must be grim. I will let him talk to Juane a little, see what happens.

me and the girls spoke of where i would be going for the date with grim. "so sis where are you and him going this fine evening?" yang said with curiosity dripping words '_even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, you would stalk me and grim for the whole night!' _i thought.

"nope, he sprung this on me today which is why i needed to get ready in a hurry." I said in a shy tone. this is the first official date me and grim have gone on since being a couple, hell this is my first date. after that thought went through my mind there was a knock at the door. yang went to the door to answer it. "oh hey stud here to pick up my sis?" she said in a flirty way. '_oh hell no! she is not doing that to him! he's MINE!'_

"yes, is my little gem ready? I'd rather get out of here before some fireworks i set up just now go off." grim said in a more tired and slightly worried tone. '_I wonder what he's talking about? probably best not to question it.'_

"yes, I'm ready!" i said running away from the torture of being dressed up like a doll. I moved as quickly as i could to grim while in high heels, curse these damn things.

**Third pov**

Both grim and ruby leave the dorm to go on their date, leaving the others behind to themselves. As grim leads the way to their dating spot that he has chosen named lánúin dÚsachtach, (A/N: means crazy couple) which is one of the most popular dating spots around because of its great meals and environment for a couple trying to have a good time out.

As they reach the restaurant and grim talks to the host for their table. "hey i got a reservation a two under the name Reaper." grim said in the more monotone voice he has been more accustomed too. the host was looking through the planer and saw the name and looked at the table that two people dressed in business attire were sitting at. "yes if you could please wait 20 minutes we'll have your table ready shortly." the man said with respect. just as the manager walked out of his office he saw grim and went white as a sheet.

The manager walked over to the stand where the host was. "is there a problem?" the manager said with a tone of worry. "no-" the host was cut off by grim "actually, there is a problem." grim said in a matter of fact tone.

"oh and what would that be?" the manager growing more and more pale by the second that he almost looked like a ghost. grim just smiled slightly and look at the manager dead in the eyes.

"oh well you're only getting half of the debt you owe me paid off right now instead of the full debt, now a table please." grim said in a tone that could be considered threatening and normally the manager would call the police but he knows what will happen. the manager gives up and give the two a upgrade of what was originally ordered by placing them in the VIP section.

grim just smiled while the manager was so pale you might consider him a ghost. they had a wonderful view of vale at night, the light was all mixing together making beautiful colors. while the couple was admiring the view grim felt something move in his jacket pocket. grim smiled slightly at the little present he felt the pocket. '_If this doesn't make her happy, i don't know what will besides new weapon parts!' _grim thought in his head.

A waitress brought the two their menus and after a little time decided on what to have. "I'll have a coke and the steak, medium with a side of salad." ruby said answering the waitress for herself.

"I'll have a coke and the chicken with hot sauce, if you could?" the waitress nodded and grim smiled slightly. ruby just eyed him because he sprung this on at the last minute. not even a week notice and she had to throw on the dress she was going to wear to the dance! i hope it doesn't get ruined. grim just smiled back lost in this silver eyes that can breathe hope into someone's soul like a dragon breathing fire into a dry forest.

he just gave her a look that said sorry-but-we-needed-this and just shrugged at the way she was eyeing him. "so what did i miss when i was away? i mean you and the team must have does some pretty cool stuff while i was gone."

"well we had a awesome food fight with JNPR that case every student to evacuate the cafeteria, it was so awesome, yang was like, 'come at me and I knock you up then down(A/N: No, that was not a sick joke, I'm speaking in the literal sense of the phrase, not the sexual you sick fucks.), then Weiss and Blake were getting in close and beating them until Blake took a baguette to the gut and Weiss was slammed into a pillar. Pyrrah hit Blake with a storm of soda cans, then I was like fuck this and I used my semblance to create a slip stream big enough to capture all the cans and any food lying around and JNPR," she took a breathe of air.

"and slammed them all into the wall, effectively cracking it and then team JNPR slammed into it, then were assaulted by food effectively making them stick for a extra 30 seconds." ruby finish with the story. at this point grim was chuckling at the antics and figured ruby left out a bit.

"was ms. Goodwitch like 'children, don't play with your food.' and you can feel the cold rage stir in her as you joked around." ruby just nodded sipping her water, guess how long it took for her to start drinking water on a regular basis (A/N: i know we all prefer a goofy milk drinking ruby, but this is a fancy place and shit, so yeah.)

grim was starting to settle down from his chuckling fit as the food arrived. they started to dig in when grim felt eyes on him. his eyes searched the room not finding a single eye on him. he looked out the window and saw a hint of golden lock and snow white hair. grim then turned to ruby "hey ruby, don't act any differently than normal ok?" grim asked hoping to fool her sister easily.

ruby looked at him, he gestured to the window with his eyes. her eyes followed where he gestured and saw a hint of yellow hair and white hair. ruby was about to face palm but realized, grim would have shooed them away if he didn't have something planned '_he is my right hand after Weiss when it comes to mission i guess, he must have something planned to surprise and lose them. I hope it's funny on what he uses.' _she thought as she and grim continued to eat, the heard the familiar sound of high heels and a cane hitting the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Grim pov**

I turn my head to the entrance and spied with my little eye a glynda goodwitch and a professor ozpin. glynda wore a purple wavy dress that parted on her left side and went up to just above her knee cap. she had her usual glasses and her hair was down and the crankiness that was usually in her eyes was gone. the one thing that surprised me the most is the smile on her face, it showed actual happiness and the look in her eyes was excitement. she wore emerald earrings.

ozpin was wearing a black suit with a green dress shirt underneath the jacket. instead of his normal out of control hair his was slicked back, your can see that he ran a comb through it. his normal i've-got-a-lot-of-shit-to-do look in his eye was gone and was replaced with happiness, his constant neutral look on his face was replaced with a smile.

"damn, you were right." ruby mumbled. i turn to her with a smug grin on my face. she handed me the money we agreed on. i leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. "it was a pleasure doing business with you." i said with a smile that she returned.

ozpin and glynda were shown to their table as they saw us. glynda waved at us and ozpin nodded his head. ruby and i went back to ower meal and finished and waited for dessert. "so, any new ideas for crescent rose?" i said looking into ruby sparkling silver eyes. i could lose myself in those perfect eyes for hours.

"well i was thinking of making it possible to shoot different types of ammo instead of just sniper bullets. you know like with your scythe, except i was thinking something like a fully auto assault rifle type of think." ruby said with excitement and taking a breath to continue. "then i was thinking of making the main blade detach and i swing it around like a whip. you know?"

the thought that she wanted to create something like that made me happy but the fact that she wanted to use a fully auto instead of a semi worried me. '_she's more used to single shot, not pull the trigger and while aiming in a direction. no, a semi is better because then she wouldn't have to worry about the amount of ammo she uses.' _i thought "ruby, instead of a fully auto, how about a semi auto. you're more used to single shots and this way you won't lose track of how much ammo you have." i said as soon as the thought ran through my head.

"that is true but i still want to know how you modified your scythe so that you could fire different ammo while in battle. i mean seriously how did you make it so the you can go from sniping from a tree top to bro rushing with a shotgun?" ruby finished questioning, looking dead in my eyes. i didn't even flinch as a stared back.

i felt movement in my breast pocket on my jacket, it was slow and forming as it appeared in my jacket. i smiled slightly and broke the staring contest with ruby by blinking. just as i was about to pull out ruby's present the waitress arrives with dessert menus. they have a entire section dedicated to cookie based desserts. it's right up rubies ally, we looked through the menus and ruby decided on the cookie sunday. now i know what you're thinking a cookie as a sunday, really? but that's not what it is, it a normal sunday with large chunks of cookie in it.

while ruby was drooling at the thought of her dessert, i just ordered lucky seven. now the lucky seven dessert is by far the most interesting and surprising. depending on the day and your luck you could end up with one of the seven toppings, there's melted chocolate, caramel, peanut butter, cookie dough, ice cream, brownie, and marshmallow. you have a 1 in 8 chance to get all 7 at once, it's basically cookies stuffed or mix with one of the 7.

while on our wait for our dessert ozpin decided to come over. "hello ruby, grim, i see you're enjoying yourselves." ruby and me just nodded. "good to hear, grim i have a job for you if you're willing to accept. the information should be at your apartment right now." with that ozpin was about to leave until i stopped him. "woah, woah, woah, wait a minute oz. you got any reason why you couldn't tell me this on my scroll? also team or group?" i say finally with a dash of irritation in my voice. '_he comes here and talk so fucking formal i might as well be speaking with a king for fuck sakes. i fucking HATE kings!'_

"well, let's just say i don't exactly trust the communication system, there those always so nasty glitches that could remove all the information about the job. also it's a mix so pick wisely." with that he left a confused ruby and me agitated. "Ok oz, now scram me and ruby are on a date so piss of." I said in a tone that said stay and die or go away and live.

**Ruby pov**

As ozpin left to go back to his table where glynda was seated i looked at grim with confusion as to why he was so aggravated. I reach out and put my hand on top of his. He starts relax, he blinked once and calmed down realizing that i'm here and will keep him in line. He blinked a second time but his right eye was red, the majority of the iris was red but the was a green ring around the pupil. '_I guess that means he's control but not completely calm.'_ After a few more blinks his eye turned back to the blue the looked like a gray contact lense was on.

His blue eyes have this slight gray tint to them around the middle of the iris, he had has this green ring around the pupil. The way the green met the blue showed that the green wants to blue and the blue wants to be green. The eyes were ones that held one thing as they looked at me and one thing only. They held love, over flowing with love and as i see this i smiled a bit and he smirked. We started to lean into each other over the table. Just a inch away from a quick kiss the waitress just had to come back with the deserts. I was glad to have my cookie grimm, i mean it's literally a ursa major made of chocolate chip cookies in 3-d. As i ripped some parts off and dipped them into the milk that was nearby all i could think of was how delicious this cookie was, so simply i was in heaven, well second best, sex will forever be the closest act i do to get to paradise.

After i finished the upper body of the grimm i looked over to grims mountain of stuffed cookies. I snatched five and went to eat them, i popped a peanut butter one into my mouth not knowing how delicious it was. The way the cookie and peanut butter mixed was awesome. Grim was looking at me with a grin that said you-like. He reached over and snapped off the legs of the grimm and ate them. We stared at each other as if saying how dare you, and then we just started laughing.

**Third pov**

Grim and ruby finished up and grim paid the bill and left the very generous tip. The two waved good bye to ozpin and glynda with a slight murderous intent flowing out of grim like a geyser going off. Ozpin made a note not to interrupt grim when he's on his own time and having a good time.

The WBY of RWBY was still there watching the two. Weiss and Blake were about had it with this and weiss was about to call up neptune and get herself out of here and alone. "Look they're leaving!" Weiss said looking at the front entrance with binoculars. She handed them to yang, who was happy for her sis but mad at her boyfriend. Yang did not trust him, she did some more digging on the guy but all she could find was that he surfaced in the underworld a couple of years ago and has a unusual agenda.

From one murder to a robbery and there was a few nicknames people gave him, two disturbed her greatly, one was the horsemen of death and jack the ripper.'_As if he wasn't as dangerous as he his but now he can cut any of our throats! Fantastic.'_ Yang thought about the mistake of setting these two up.

Weiss got off the phone with neptune and he's now coming to pick the girls up. "So yang, got any reason why you're spying on your sister's boyfriend on their date? I mean i can expect this to happen if it was their first date and hadn't done it yet. But really you forced them into fucking basically. The fact is that we still barely know the guy but he seems nice, so why the sudden caution around him?" Weiss asked with concern. Blake decided to put in a few words.

"Do you know something about him or something he did?" Blake asked her girlfriend as she was starting to worry. Yang looked at the two with eyes that said I. DON'T. TRUST. HIM. Yang just sighed and looked at the two.

"I found out that he goes by quite a few nicknames and that he's very dangerous. If he wanted he could end us and the entire school on his own. Imagine what would happen if he went rogue?" Yang said with a edge to her voice, the simple fact that she let those two get together without being aware is very worrying and that she is a bit angry (a.k.a. VERY FUCKING ANGRY RUN BITCH RUN). "I noticed he went by several nicknames but everyone of those nicknames had several things in common:death, despair, sad past, or insanity. Everyone of those nicknames. Now here he is in vale, getting ready rip it a new asshole and personally i'm not up for it." Yang said surprising the two huntresses, this was not like, she normally goes head first into a battle but now, she's backing off before it gets out of hand.

The trio watch the couple leave the restaurant and started arguing about whether or not to leave this spy mission or to continue it, yang wants to make sure ruby is ok while blake and weiss are saying that they should bail and trust the two to be responsible.

With a little bribery of alcohol from weiss and some fun times from blake yang finally gave up and decided to go with them.

**Grim's pov**

I walked with ruby towards a shopping district that sold weapons, parts, and dust. When we reached a place i was taking us to that was open at late hour aka my type of store, due to paperwork i never got out during the day and at night was so energized by the darkness that i couldn't sleep most night's. It's like my body sees darkness like coffee or a energy drink and instantly takes it in to stay awake.

I opened the door and held it open for ruby like a real gentlemen and once she was inside, all i know is the i felt a kiss on the lips and saw a blur of red for the next 30 seconds.

I just made my way to the counter where the owner stood looking at us, well mainly me because his couldn't keep up with ruby. "So i take it that's your girlfriend i've been hearing so much about. The cookie loving speed demon from hell?" He ask it more like a question and i just nodded. "Yep she is who told you? I might have to increase their pay. Dick, how have you and your wife been, i mean after i kinds humiliated you two in front of your families i kinda thought that she would hold more of a grudge, but inviting me to the hospital for you child's birth? That i never expected from her, also how is the scamp, is he still a holy terror after i showed up?" I said wanting to catch up with the bastard, we shared some laughs as ruby continued to drool on the part and personally, i think dick found a new favorite customer. "Ok, i'm looking for a semi-auto part for my girlfriend the weapon is a scythe and i need the attachment to be able to change from a three shot to a single at the flick of a switch. Also i need a few grams of that night dust."

Dick just rubbed his chin and written down some information, he looked up "i'll need some measurements about the scythes barrel and the dust will be in on wednesday." I nodded went over to ruby and dragged her to Dick and snapped my fingers in her face after a few tries didn't work. "Tell him the measurements of Crescent Rose so that he gets the right type of parts." Ruby told him the measurements as i just tuned out for a couple of seconds until i saw him finish writing down the information.

"I'll go in the back a check if we have it. These are very difficult specs from what you say so i'll check if we have the right one, if i'll just order one from atlas." With that Dick just went into the back, i could hear the faint typing of a keyboard in the back.

"So, ruby how you enjoying the date so far?" I said just trying to pass the time. Ruby looks at me with a thoughtful face and continues that for a minute. "So far? Really good and fun, i mean bringing your weapons nerd of a girlfriend to a weapons parts store is by far the second greatest thing you could do for her!" She said with excitement and i just raised a eyebrow. '_If this is second place what first giving her a kid or a all you can eat cookie store?'_ I thought looking at her with mild confusion.

"Well, if this is second, what's first?" I ask with a little bit of disappointment, wonder what could make this better even though it's ⅔ over. I just hope this can take first place.

As i worry about making this better, dick comes back and explains that the part will be in tomorrow and that she might have to make some size adjustments but nothing much. As we leave we run into oz and glynda again. "Well if it isn't the spectacle ship, i see that it is sailing nicely?" I said with a slight grin.

Ozpin looks at us with a grin as glynda looks at me with an annoyed expression "well if it isn't the bloody rose ship, i take your sailing smoothly?" Ozpin said with a cheeky grin. Me and oz just smirk at each other while ruby is red with embarrassment and glynda is red with anger '_wow, i have never met a women with a shorter fuse than me_, _i don't know if i should feel relieved or turned on?' _I thought as dan came out of the store. "Ms. Rose, would you mind signing something inside i just need some shipping information to switch it from here to your address.

**Third pov**

Ruby went into the store to fill out the paperwork while ozpin, glynda and grim stayed outside. "Ok now that she's gone, we got a problem." Grim said with calm tone, ozpin agreed. "Yes, we do someone threatening us, somewhere in vale. But we don't know where and that is troubling." Ozpin stated the obvious to grim while he was just tired of dancing around the problem.

"Look oz, i know you want to think your school is impenetrable when it comes to force but when it comes from the inside, it's defenses are weak. Before you even think there won't be a repeat of what happened last time, there will be because they are already in the school. They've not only infiltrated it but also cut down one of my agents in the white fang. I found him dead in his book store after they killed him. The others went silent after that, as if saying it's too dangerous to talk now. That's why i scan everyone with a critical eye, every person i feel out. If i find out they got into the school i'll do what i deem correct and right. Also a maiden under the school? Really, that's the best you can do? I can feel the power coming off her and if i can feel it wouldn't the other half know?" As grim said giving ozpin a lecture about what's going on. Ozpin was taken aback by the sudden outburst, the simple fact that grim has pointed out all of beacons weakness and secrets to him in a matter of 3 minutes is amazing just itself.

"Look we can't protect the maiden for long, i get the feeling that a storm is brewing and that when that storm gets near there's going to be a lot of damage and death from it. I don't know how but it's soon." Grim said with a dark tone, not liking the fact that he can't stop a storm that he doesn't control. "Just remember, you can prevent something for a long time, but eventually the ability to prolong something disappears, that is how you know shit has hit the fan and you lost." Just then ruby came out of the shop with a smile on her face laughing at one of Dick's innuendo jokes.

Grim offered his arm to her and she gladly accepted, grim turned to ozpin with a smile. "Have a good night professors and glynda let the man get some form of rest tonight. Well let's go ruby." Grim and ruby began walking towards the beach.

When they got there they took a nice stroll on the beach barefoot until grim stopped abruptly. "Hey ruby focus towards the horizon and wait ok?" ruby looked at grim weird then did so. When she looked grim snapped his fingers and almost instantly fireworks started going off. Some were exploding in random fashion and one set created a ' I LOVE YOU RUBY' in them.

Ruby turned around to face with a look of awe and surprise. She launched herself onto grim and kissed him hard on the lips. As they broke apart grim put a hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a long box with a red ribbon around it. Grim handed it to her and gestured her to open it.

It was a ruby made into a skull. It had a rose flower on the side of it's head with emerald thorny vines wrapped around it. It also had silver brackets that held the gems in place. The necklace it self was a simple silver chain that connects to the back. Ruby looked up at grim and slammed her lips on to his smiling like a maniac along with grim. They stay like that for several minutes battling with their tongues for dominance until ruby pulled back. They were breathing very hard and just gazing into each other's eyes.

They could tell the only thing that was present in each other's eyes were their love for each other. Ruby leaned into grim putting her mouth right next to his ear. "I hope you're full of stamina for later tonight big boy. I have an itch that needs a little scratching."

In grim's mind it was like angels were singing and the gates of heaven were in view.

**A/N: sorry i did this in google docs so if any of you have a problem with the letters being lower case... not my problem google should have auto capitalization for I's**


End file.
